


Inked Roses

by RosesCry



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alice is crazy, Anarosa is kinda dumb, Anarosa just wants to leave, Bendy is pining, F/M, Flashbacks, Henry Stein is tired, Henry is concerned, Henry is protective, Henry is trying to protect, Henry just wants to leave, Is not a reader insert, Joey Drew being a Jerk, OC is Anarosa Drawl, Some Fluff, Young Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), a bit of violence, in flashback chapters, some nice times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesCry/pseuds/RosesCry
Summary: She wasn't expecting to get trapped in the old animation studio when she went. She also didn't expect to find an ink demon there either. She really didn't expect the ink demon to being so keen to get to her. She's finding a whole lot of things she didn't expect to when she first stepped foot into the animation studio. One thing she's not finding though, is the exit. She hopes she can find that before the ink demon finds her.(Bendy and the Ink Machine fanfic)
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37





	1. Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter One

An ivory skinned young woman walks up to an old studio. Her long mid-back, black, wavy hair falls around her shoulders, slightly waving in the breeze. The top section of her hair is pulled back away from her face, allowing her emerald green eyes to stare up at the studio that's in shambles. Her sleeveless black dress swishes at her knees as she shifts in place. The tight top of the dress hugs her comfortably and the skirt is loose and flowing, but she wishes she brought a coat. A thick white cloth is tied around her waist, tied into a decorative bow at the back and she supposes she probably could wrap it around her shoulders if she wanted. She wears a black garter around her left thigh though she's not really sure why. The black stockings that stop a little above her knees and simple, high-heel black boots do add some protection to the elements. A diadem with a teardrop shaped black jewel connected to it rests on her forehead, the clips pulling at her hair a little. The jewel drops between her eyebrows and rests there, which has a bit of an odd feeling. White pearls are spaced out along the chain, glinting off the sunlight flittering through the surroundings. A brown, leather, camera bag hangs on her shoulder, the strap crossing over her body and resting against her thigh which adds a comforting weight.

The woman walks up to the door and tries it. She frowns, humming a bit in disappointment at finding the door locked. She sighs and starts to turn around, but hears a creak. She turns back to the portal, trying the door again. It pops open, the woman furrowing her brows. She steps into the studio, looking around at the posters on the wall. She jumps, looking back as the door slams closed, a clicking sound following. She tries to open the door once again but finds it locked.

"What the hell?" She frowns, tugging at the door. She hums in frustration. The woman opens her bag, pulling out a professional looking camera. She takes pictures of the four different posters on the walls, also noticing the ink dripping from the ceiling. She finds that a bit odd. Walking further into the building, she finds a big open room. She lowers the camera, taking a look around. She walks towards a desk? Shelf? She's not sure, but that's what it looks like, almost in the middle of the room. She's guessing it's some kind of desk though with the papers scattered around it and the chair sitting slightly to the side. An old projector is on further back and a cutout of the dancing demon, Bendy, is next to it. Before she goes any further, she notices a book on the ground. She snaps a picture of it before picking it up. "The Illusion of Living by Joey Drew. Huh."

She sets the book onto the desk/shelf thing, noticing a Bendy sticker. She snaps a shot of that as well before heading over to the projector. She stops a couple steps behind it and snaps a picture of the set up. She then moves to the side, snapping a picture of the cutout leaning against the wall. Once she's satisfied, she tries the door next to the set up but finds it locked. Pouting a bit, she moves on towards a hallway she saw on the way over. She finds a desk, chair, and another cutout. Papers are scattered all over the floor once again. She snaps a shot of the scene, then a closer shot of the picture of Bendy on the desk. A stick note with the word "NO" written on it is next to it.

"Aw, that picture is so cute though," the girl says, lowering her camera again. She then shrugs walks through the doorway by the desk. It opens to a room with a few desks, a step down with railings encasing them. She snaps a shot of the set up and the posters on the wall. Also the desks with pictures left of them. She notices there's a bathroom with the doorway boarded up but it doesn't seem like there was a door to close the bathroom off. Gross.

She then heads back out into the main room to look around there. She finds another desk set up in the large room by the projector and a large dresser thing. She takes a shot of each, intrigued by all this old stuff. She then moves on to get a picture of the moving gears on the wall, encased by a strip that has "JOEY DREW STUDIOS" written on them. She then moves on, going further in. She tries a door, finding that locked too. She frowns in irritation, then continues deeper into the studio. She blinks at finding something written on the wall. She takes a quick snap of it. ""Dreams come true" huh?"

She walks over to the wall, looking at the ink on it before trying the door next to it. It's locked. She sighs, snapping a shot of the Bendy sticker on the wall. She then continues down the hall, her heels clicking. She tries the doors, finding them locked. She finds a board posted about an ink output from some machine, making her tilt her head. She snaps a shot of it, noticing the numbers are a bit strange. She then turns and has to climb over a big pipe in the middle of the hallway for some reason. Shaking her head, she then enters a room with a big clunky machine in it, suspended by chains. She stands on a balcony, overlooking the room. The machine seems to be able to be put into some type of hole.

This is all very... strange.

She takes a picture of it, then lowers her camera and tilts her head at the thing. She backs out of the room, looking up at the sign above the door.

"Ink machine? I get this is an art studio, but why would they need this thing?" The girl wonders to herself. She walks back into the room, looking around a bit. She takes a picture of another cutout that's in the corner and a gear in a big chest, along with the power switch she figures powers the chains to that machine. She then walks out of the room again, looking up at the sign. She snaps a shot of the sign, looking back at the machine before turning and walking down another hall. She finds this hall branches into two halls. "How big is this place?"

She tries the door directly in front of her. Locked. She turns to the right, seeing another cutout and paper on the ground. She snaps a shot, then tries the door next to it. Locked. Against the wall is a desk. Snaps a shot. She turns around and checks out the other way first. Walking down the hall she instantly finds two doors with a table right between them. She spots a big tape recorder sitting on a table and turns it on.

"At this point, I don't get what Joey's plan is for this company. The animations sure aren't on time anymore. And I certainly don't see why we need this machine. It's noisy, it's messy. And who needs this much ink anyway?

"Also, get this, Joey had each one of us donate something from our work station. We put them on these little pedestals in the break room. To help appease the gods, Joey says. Keep things going.

"I think he's lost his mind, but, hey, he writes the checks.

"But I tell you what, if one more of these pipes burst, I'm outta here," the recorder plays. Anarosa hums in amusement at the last line. She tries the other door beside the recorder, finding it locked. She continues down after taking a picture of the recorder. The hallway is rather bare but one of the two doors opens to a supply closet of projectors covered in cobwebs. She snaps a shot before continuing. She takes a step down to a viewing room, stepping back up onto a step to get a wide angle shot of the room. She wonders in, looking into a little room that branches off. Nothing of note so she heads back to go down the other hallway.

She continues forward, a board laying in the middle of the hall making her look up at the ceiling wearily. She continues to the right, finding a room with a bunch of pedestals. She tilts her head, bringing her camera to her eye to snap a picture. She sees a lever that has main power above it. Next to it is a sign that flashes low pressure. She raises an eyebrow, looking at the pedestals again. She walks out of the room, blinking in surprise when a cutout stands in the middle of the hallway. She takes a picture, looking at the thing confused. She moves around it, continuing onward. She then gasp, just about dropping her camera when she sees the wolf, Boris, strapped to a table in the next room.

"What the hell is this?!" She says, placing a hand to her heart. "Is this thing real?!"  
The girl steps closer, reaching a hand out to touch it. She wrenches her hand back, looking at her fingers, then back of the Boris corpse.

"It is real," she mumbles, eyebrows scrunched. "Whoever did this is sick. Just sick. What the absolute hell?"

She looks to the side, seeing ink spelling out "Who's laughing now?" on the wall to the side. She shakes her head and takes a picture of the ink. She then looks at the corpse again, sighing and taking a couple shots of that. She then tries the door in the room, finding that locked. She hums in irritation, taking one last glance at the corpse before walking out of the room.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" A voice yells, making the girl snap her eyes towards the sound. She sees an older man running up. He falters slightly when he sees the girl, staring at her in a mixture of surprise and sadness. "Mary?"

"I'm sorry?" The girl blinks, tilting her head. The man shakes his head.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I'm Anarosa Drawl. I'm just taking some pictures. The door was open," the girl says, holding up her camera.

"Drawl?" The man asks. Anarosa nods with a hum. "You're serious?"

"Yes?" Anarosa says, tilting her head.

"Would you happened to be related to a Mary Drawl?" He asks. Anarosa blinks at him, then nods.

"My grandmother was named Mary, but I never knew her. She died before I was born," she replies. The man nods slowly, taking that in. "Why?"

"Uh, she used to work here. I'm Henry," the man introduces himself. "You grandmother was a friend."

"Nice to meet you," Anarosa smiles, holding out her hand. Henry shakes it.

"You look exactly like your grandmother," Henry comments.

"Grandpa's said the same," Anarosa smiles in amusement. "So what are you doing here if I may ask?"

"Uh, I got a letter from the old owner of this place," Henry replies, moving towards another room. Anarosa follows him, hanging onto her camera tightly. "Said he wanted to show me something."

"Uh, I think we're the only ones here. This place seems pretty dead to me," Anarosa comments. Henry falters a bit, Anarosa seeing a Bendy cutout peaking down the hall. She raises an eyebrow. "Or maybe someone else is here and trying to mess with us."

Henry glances back at her, then continues down the hall. They glance at the Bendy cutout, Anarosa snapping a picture of it. They walk into the viewing room Anarosa visited before and the projector turns on, displaying an animation of Bendy. Anarosa snaps a picture of the step up before skipping to catch up with Henry to the little room branching off.

"You can stay a little longer, but stay with me. I cant have you messing with things," Henry says, turning a wheel with the word "Ink Pressure" above it. Anarosa rolls her eyes.

"I'm just taking pictures," she says in amusement, waving her camera in the air.

"Still," Henry shrugs. Anarosa shakes her head a little bit. They walk out of the back room, finding pipes spitting out copious amounts of ink. She wrinkles her nose, moving around it the best she can without getting it on herself. She then follows Henry back to the pedestal room where she finds random objects now placed on the pedestals. She glances around, taking pictures of each pedestal, then a tilted shot of each row. "Are you done now?"

"Yes," Anarosa says, lowering the camera. Henry walks over to the lever. "This is so weird though."

Henry looks at the girl in amusement, then pulls the lever down. The place goes dark, Anarosa looking around. She notices the stuff on the pedestals have disappeared, making her blink in confusion.

"The stuff is gone," she comments, waving a hand above the pedestal. "This is really weird."

"Come on," Henry calls. Anarosa looks over, then skips to catch up with him. They walk out, Anarosa looking towards the Boris corpse.

"Hey, wait a minute," she says, grabbing Henry's shirt. The man looks over at her in questioning. She moves towards the corpse, Henry following behind her. "Is ink... spirting out of Boris's chest?"

"It appears so," Henry frowns.

"Ahw, that is so sick," Anarosa frowns in disgust. "That poor thing."

"Come on, lets keep moving," Henry says, taking the girl's arm gently. Anarosa glances back at the toon before letting Henry drag her away. The two move towards the ink machine room, only to see that the doorway is now boarded up. Ink is spilled on the floor. Henry gets closer, looking at the boards in confusion. He then screams in surprise when something jumps up from behind the boards and swipes at him. He backs up, the thing disappearing.

It... looked like... a deformed Bendy.

Ink starts pooling under their feet. Henry grabs Anarosa's wrist and pulls her into running towards the door. Anarosa looks back, fumbling with her bag with her other hand to shove her camera back into it. Garage door-like shutters slam closed when they near them, ink squeezing out of the cracks at them which just makes Henry run faster. Anarosa looks back to see that everything behind them is just turning pitch black and the ceiling is giving out, letting ink rain down from above.

Before the two can reach the exist, the floor gives out under them and they fall to another floor. Anarosa winces at the pain shooting up and down her legs, pulling herself to her feet again. She looks in distain at seeing herself and her clothes and bag getting ink stained. This sucks.

"Are you alright," Henry asks.

"I'll live," Anarosa replies. Henry nods. Anarosa looks up the hole they fell through, a bit surprised about how far down they seem to have gone. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. Come on, we better find a way back," Henry says, turning a wheel and getting rid of the ink flooding the room. Anarosa nods, noticing another one of those recorders. She presses the play button.

"It's dark and it's cold and it's stuck in behind every single wall now. In some places, I swear this godforsaken ink is clear up to my knees! Whoever thought that these crummy pipes could hold up under this kind of strain either knows something I don't, or he's some kind of idiot.

"But the real worst part about all this.. are them noises the system makes. Like a dying dog on it's last legs. Make no mistake, this place... this... machine... heck, this whole damn thing... it just isn't natural.

"You can bet, I wont be doing anymore repair jobs for Mister Joey Drew," the recorder plays. Anarosa looks back at Henry, who shakes his head. She then follows the man out of the room. They walk down a hall and down a staircase with a keep out sign above it. Henry walks down another staircase to drain more ink, Anarosa following once it's lowered.

"We're just going deeper and deeper down," Anarosa frowns as they walk down the winding staircase. She has to pause again to wait for Henry to lower more ink at a level that reaches his chest. Anarosa moves a bit closer to Henry, more out of a habit then anything else. Henry opens the door and they walk into another room. Anarosa notices more ink on the wall, pulling out her camera and snapping a quick shot of it before putting the devise back. ""The creator lied to us." What does that mean?"

Henry shrugs, grabbing an axe off the wall. Anarosa raises an eyebrow.

"This will definitely come in handy," Henry mutters, then walks over to the boarded up door and chops the boards down. Anarosa blinks, then follows the man through the doorway. Henry chops down any boards in their way, then opening a door at the end of a hall. Everything starts shaking as they enter the room. Anarosa sees coffins lined against the walls and a strange pentagram-like thing drawn on the floor with candles around it. She shifts closer to Henry as they venture further into the room. She hears Henry's grunt before her own. Everything then turns black.


	2. Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter Two

Anarosa pushes herself up into sitting, her vision a bit blurry. She hears a grunt beside her, looking over to see Henry slowly getting up as well.

"Ugh, oh my head. What happened?" He asks. 

"I don't know," Anarosa replies, slowly getting up herself. She looks down to see that they were in the middle of the pentagram. Anarosa wobbles on her feet a bit and she contemplates taking off her heels. Henry stands up and takes a look around. Anarosa drops to the ground again, deciding she cant walk with her heels right now and takes them, and her stockings off.

"Well, I guess there is only one thing to do: Press on. See if we can find a way out," Henry sighs. Anarosa nods, stuffing her shoes and stockings into her bag carefully. She stands up as Henry grabs the axe leaning against the coffins. Henry then chops down the boards on the door before opening it. Anarosa skips to catch up with him before he gets too far ahead. Anarosa frowns at the sight of more stairs. She pulls out her camera, taking a picture of the sign on the wall above the staircase.

"Utility Shaft 9," she reads. Henry looks back at her for a second. She snaps another picture of the staircase down. At the end of the staircase, they see a wall with more inky writing. Under it looks like an alter with candles and a Bendy sticker on the wall. There's a couple cans of something, a banjo, and a bowl of something. Anarosa snaps a couple pictures of it all. ""He will set us free." Who will? Are they talking about that thing up there?"

Henry shrugs, picking up one of the cans. Anarosa looks over his shoulder at it.

"Bacon Soup?" She asks. Henry shrugs, opening it and eating the soup. Anarosa's nose crinkles a bit. "Do you have any clue how long that's been down here?"

"It's still good," Henry replies. Anarosa shakes her head a bit. They then continue. "How did this place get so big?"

"It wasn't this big when you worked here?" Anarosa asks. Henry shakes his head. Anarosa looks to the side. "Hey, it's another one of those tape things."

She walks over and presses the button to play it before taking a couple steps back and taking another picture. Henry stops and looks back.

"He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The Figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me.

"Those old songs, yes, I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace.

"But, love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?" The recorder plays. Anarosa looks back at Henry, who has a disturbed look on his face.

"I said, can I get an amen?"

Anarosa jumps towards Henry, looking around in confusion. She looks at Henry, who is doing the same. He gently grabs her wrist and pulls her into moving.

"Come on, we better keep moving," he says. Anarosa nods slowly. She looks to the side, seeing a coffin against the wall with a pentagram. She snaps a picture of it, then follows Henry. She snaps a picture of the poster on the wall, seeing as it's a new one. Bendy in Train Trouble. She must admit, the little demon is rather cute. Anarosa stops Henry, noticing the cutout with a pentagram behind it. She takes a picture before they continue down the hall. They then come upon a hallway filled with ink. Anarosa's nose crinkles, putting her camera away and lifting her skirt before she follows Henry down into the ink. They see someone pass the doorway. "Hello! Excuse me! Can you help us! Hello?"

Henry continues faster and Anarosa frowns, but tries to keep up with him. She can hear the person saying, something but it's faint. They reach the end and look at the dead end where the person they saw should be. All they see is a Bendy cutout out in front of a pentagram and shelves of bacon soup.

"Where the hell did he go?" Henry questions. Anarosa shrugs, looking at her ink covered legs and feet in a bit of disgust. She thinks she sees something behind the shelves and shifts the soup cans out of the way.

"There's a switch or something here," she mumbles.

"I think I saw another one on the way here," Henry says. Anarosa stands up again and follows Henry down the hallway. They see a gate. "Need to get power to this gate somehow. Should be a couple switches nearby. Then maybe we can open it."

Anarosa walks back over and presses the switch by the cans of Bacon soup.

"Got one!" She smiles. Henry leads her back down the hallway of ink, pressing a switch at one of the alters.

"Now, we need one more," Henry says. Anarosa nods. They go back farther, looking around for the last switch.

"Oh, here it is!" Anarosa calls, pressing the switch near the coffins. Henry nods, the two then head back to the gate. Henry throws the lever, the gate rising. A light turns on at the end of the hall, the doorway boarded up. Something sounds like it groaned and Anarosa shifts closer to Henry again. Henry cuts down the boards in the way once again and they enter what appears to be a music studio. Anarosa takes a picture of the sign before Henry walks up and presses play on a recorder in the room.

"So first, Joey installs this ink machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times this month we couldn't even get out of our department because the ink had flooded the stairwell.

"Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically.

"Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office.

"People in and out all day.

"Thanks Joey, just what I needed. More distractions.

"This stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know," The recorder says.

"Sammy," Henry says. Anarosa looks over at the older man.

"It kind of sounded like the same voice as the other recorder. Was he the music director?" She asks, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah. Your grandmother worked with him for a while. They seemed like good friends," Henry says. "Though Mary got along with most of the workers in the studio."

Anarosa hums, then walks down a corridor next to the recorder. She takes a picture of the Bendy sticker on the wall, then the cutout of Bendy with an umbrella in ink rain. Henry looks at the things she's taking pictures of, then walks into the room beside the pictures. Anarosa follows him, looking at all the ink stained papers hoarded on the wall. She takes a picture of the music stand with the music sheet on it.

"The Lighter Side of Hell," she reads, raising an eyebrow. "Sounds lovely."

Henry chuckles and tries the door next to the stand. It opens, surprisingly. They walk into what looks like the orchestra pit stage, though is disarray. The chairs are kind of thrown aside and the music stands are all over the place. There's still instruments around, a drum, bass fiddle, banjo, violin, and piano. There's a recording booth on the other side. A few pictures scattered on the wall that Anarosa takes pictures of. Anarosa takes a picture of the stage before stepping up onto it.

"Why would they leave the instruments here? They aren't cheap and they could have sold them," Anarosa says, looking at the drum in the corner. Henry walks over by the recording booth and finds another recorder.

"It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can tell I'm going to love it here!

"People seem to really enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy someday.

"These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me.

"Alice and I, we are going places," the recorder says.

"Another coworker?" Anarosa asks, looking over her shoulder at Henry.

"Susie Campbell," Henry tells her, walking back over to were she stands. Anarosa nods.

"Alice Angel was one of the characters?" She asks, eyes landing on the piano close to were the man is standing. She walks over and gets a shot of it, then tries one of the keys experimentally.

"Alice Angel was the main female character," Henry tells, heading out of the room. Anarosa follows him, glancing around. They then walk down the other corridor to a flight of stairs.

"Oh, that's Alice Angel," Anarosa says, looking at the poster on the wall. She snaps a shot before following Henry up the steps. Anarosa walks over to the window and sees the orchestra pit.

"So this is the observation window for the orchestra pit," she says, glancing around. "Oh, a projector. And another recorder."

She presses the button, allowing the recorder to play while Henry looks at the projector.

"Everyday the same strange thing happens. I'll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging, and suddenly Sammy Laurence just comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down. Tells us all to wait in the hall.

"Then I hear him. He starts up my projector, and he dashes from the projector booth and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind.

"Few seconds later, the projector turns off. But Sammy, he doesn't come out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird.

"I have half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this, I really do. But then again, I have to admit, Mr. Drew has his own peculiarities," the recorder plays.

Henry turns on the projector, the light hitting the wall above the stage. Anarosa then looks over at him. They head down the stairs again and walk over to the stairwell connecting to the room.

"Looks like the stairwell is flooded. If we're going to get out of here, we'll need to find a way to drain it," Henry says.

"Didn't Sammy say he had a pump to drain it in his office?" Anarosa says. Henry nods. Anarosa then looks at the switch and flips it experimentally. There's a couple of thunks, but other then that, nothing. So they head back out and look around once more. The lights have turned on, they find. "That must have been what the switch was for."

They walk back up to the projection booth. Anarosa blinks when she sees the Bendy cutouts on the stage now. She raises her camera and takes a picture.

"Those weren't there before," she says, lowering the camera once again and looking over at Henry. He shrugs, turning on the projector again. They then walk down the steps again. As they're passing some ink puddles, something jumps out. Henry pushes Anarosa behind him, swinging the axe at it. After a couple hits it disappears. More come out of the puddles and Henry cuts them down too. "That's new."

Henry looks back at her with a raised eyebrow before they continue on. Music starts up, making Anarosa look up at the speakers in confusion. Henry takes her hand to get her moving again, heading down a corridor she's pretty sure wasn't there before. They see a Bendy cutout peaking out from the end of the hallway. Anarosa snaps a picture.   
Henry looks into a room on the side while she does so, finding just an organ in the room. Anarosa snaps a picture from the doorway once Henry's out of the way. They head down farther and open another door, finding that there's just more desks in that room. Anarosa smiles, taking a picture of the sketch of Bendy with the same faces and different emotions under the heads. A sticky note next to it tells not to let Joey see it. They head back out into the hallway, then looking down the path to the infirmary only to see its filled with ink. They head further down the hall. A window is by the Bendy cutout, ink written on the wall through the window. A large pit of ink is to the side, obstructing the doorway to Sammy's office.

"Well there is the pump switch alright. But that is one hell of a leak blocking the door though. If I could just stop that ink from flowing, maybe we can get in," Henry says. Anarosa nods, looking through the window at the pump.


	3. Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter Two Part 2

"'It's time to believe'," Anarosa reads, looking at the wall in Sammy Laurence's office. "Believe in what, though? This place is a hellhole and we're all going to die?"

Henry shrugs a shoulder, walking over to the door. He did have to stare at the girl for a second, not used to someone who looks so much like Mary make a comment like that. Anarosa looks over at the ink pit.

"Hey, wait a sec," she says, stepping into the pit and hitting the play button on the recorder. Henry pulls her back out of the pit quickly as the recorder plays.

"So I go to get my dust pan from the hall closet the other day and guess what? I cant find my stupid keys. It's like they disappeared into thin air or something.

"All I can think of is that they must have fallen into one of the garbage cans as I was walking my rounds last week.

"I just hope nobody tells Sammy. Because if he finds out I lost my keys again, I'm out of here," the recorder plays.

"Wally Franks," Henry says, making Anarosa chuckle. He tries the door, finding it locked. The two then go around, searching the garbage cans for a few minutes.

"Found them!" Anarosa says, picking the keys out of the can. Henry takes them and they head back to the door. They open the closet, finding more cans of bacon soup and another recorder.

"Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his and I have mine. To enter, you need only know my favorite song.

"The drum thunders in triumph.

"The bass fiddle sings with deep articulation.

"The bass fiddle returns again and sings aloud.

"The piano delicately calls.

"Sing my song and my sanctuary will open to you," the recorder says.

Henry and Anarosa glance at each other, Anarosa shrugging a shoulder. They head back towards the orchestra pit, getting attacked by another ink creature that Henry cuts down quickly.

"Should we start the projector like the one recorder said Sammy did?" Anarosa asks, looking up at Henry.

"I suppose," the man thinks. They go up and turn the projector on.

"There's another Bendy cutout," Anarosa says, looking through the window.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe with me," Henry says, taking the girl's hand and leading her out of the room again. They head down to the orchestra pit.

"Hey, Henry," Anarosa speaks up, picking up a music sheet and looking over it. Henry pauses and looks back at her. "What did my grandmother do here?"

"She played a character called 'Mama'," Henry replies, continuing to play the needed instruments. Anarosa raises an eyebrow. "Mama was like a mother to the characters, mostly Bendy. She didn't appear in every episode, only a few. She had one episode of her own. She mostly scolded Bendy for whatever mischief he was getting up to for the comedic effect."

"Oh, I see. Was this her lullaby or something?" Anarosa asks, holding up the music sheet. Henry looks over it and nods.

"Mama sang that to Bendy in her episode," Henry tells. "Your grandmother was a very good singer. I heard her sing that around the studio often in fact. I'm not sure why, practice I guess."

Anarosa nods, looking down at the music sheet with "Mama's Lullaby" on it. She reads the lyrics.

"I know this song. Dad would play a recording of it to get me to sleep at night," Anarosa mumbles. Henry looks down at the sheet music. "I never knew it was from an old cartoon grandma worked on."

"I guess your father must have liked the song then," Henry says.

"No, not really," Anarosa smiles. "It just got me to sleep at night."

"Oh," Henry says, then lets go of Anarosa and walks over to the drum. He hits that, then walks over to the bass fiddle in the other corner. He plucks the strings twice, then walks over to the piano and hits the keys. Anarosa looks up at the projector room while he does this, seeing the Bendy cutouts somehow moved up their. She snaps a shot.

"How are the cutouts moving? They're up in the projector room now," she says aloud.

"You're asking how things move in this place?" Henry asks. Anarosa scowls. The door to the side rises when he hit the piano key, making the two look over at it. "Come on."

They head down the hall and Henry turns the wheel on the pipes at the end of it. Anarosa snaps a shot after he moves out of the way.

"Okay, that should do it," Henry says. The two then head back out, Anarosa almost bumping into Henry's back when he suddenly stopped because of a Bendy cutout peaking in. He doesn't stop for long, however and they keep moving, heading back to Sammy's office. They're stopped just outside of the hall into the orchestra pit as there's ink puddles on the ground. "Stay behind me."

Henry holds up the axe in his hand and cautiously steps forward. The ink creatures pop out of the puddles and crawl towards them. Henry swings the axe, cutting the creatures down one at a time. One makes a grab for Anarosa, making her kick it. Henry then swings the axe, making it splatter. Anarosa glances up at the projector booth, grabbing onto Henry's shirt as he looks around for any other ink creatures.

"Henry, look," she mumbles, pointing up at the booth. He does, seeing something watching them up there. It has a Bendy face but doesn't look like the cutouts. Henry grabs Anarosa's hand and starts pulling her out of the room.

"Come on," he says. Anarosa nods, looking away from the thing up there. He leads her down into the infirmary, having to cut down one more ink creature that popped up. He walks over to the power switch, pulling it down then noticing something. "Oh no, there's no valve. Where did it go?"

"It has to be around here somewhere," Anarosa says, looking up from the med kit she's raiding. Most of the stuff is somewhat clean and looks useful. They'll do if they're needed, so she pockets them. Henry leads her down into a shaft, the two glancing around for the missing piece. They come to a break in the wall that leads to a hall filled with ink. There's more writing on it right in the path. "'Down here we're all sinners'."

Anarosa shakes her head, following Henry into the ink, trying to be careful with her bare feet. One way is blocked, so they head the other way seeming to have been lazily boarded up. An ink creature with a hard hat is behind the boards and instantly runs away when they approach.

"Was that thing holding my valve?" Henry asks. Anarosa shrugs, Henry then cutting the boards blocking them down. They continue through, Anarosa looking at the other writing on the wall.

"'The sheep will come to the slaughter'," she reads, blinking. "A bit ominous, no?"

"Come on," Henry says, the girl obeying. They walk until they find a nook with another recorder and a desk. Anarosa steps up and hits the play button on the recorder.

"I love the quiet, and that's hard to come by these busy times.

"And yeah sure it may stink to high heaven down here. But it's just perfect for an old lyricist like me. Sammy's songs always got some bounce, but if I didn't get away once in a while, they'd never have any words to go with them.

"So I'll keep my mind a-singin' and my nose closed," the recorder says. Anarosa looks back at Henry, who motions her to follow again. She does. They enter some room with two tanks which the creature is standing between. When they slowly approach, it hides and pops up away from them. Henry walks back, pulling a lever which pulls a lift up. Anarosa approaches the thing again, which makes it run again, popping up under the lift. Henry pulls the second lever, making it drop on top of the poor creature. Anarosa then walks over, grabbing the valve.

"Sorry I had to do that," Henry says as he walks over. Anarosa hands him the valve. "Nice hat though."

"Really?" Anarosa asks, looking up at the writing on the wall. It says, "SING WITH ME" and has a music note with it. Anarosa snaps another picture, much like she's been doing with everything she finds interesting. They then head back and Henry returns the valve to where it belongs.

They head back towards Sammy's office, being attacked again by a ink creature right in front of the door. They walk in and Anarosa walks over to the writing on the wall. She takes a picture of it as Henry flips the pump switch. Anarosa also takes a picture of the desk setup and the blue prints on it. She turns on the radio, music playing through it.

"I like it," Anarosa says, looking back at Henry. He chuckles, walking over to where she's standing. He looks down at the blueprints while Anarosa looks at a picture on the desk. She takes it, noticing one of the females in the picture. The girl looks exactly like her. There's another woman in the frame and two men. "Henry."

She shows the picture to the man. Henry squints for a moment, looking at it, then smiles.

"That's Mary, Susie, and Sammy," he says. Anarosa looks back down at the smiling faces, then places the old photo back where it belongs. She takes a picture of it before moving to the doorway to take another picture, trying to get most of the room in the shot. Henry shakes his head, looking up from the blueprints. He walks over to the door where the black haired girl waits.

"We should be able to get through the exit now. Come on," Henry says. Anarosa nods, putting her camera back into her bag. Henry takes her hand and pulls her back to the staircase. Anarosa grunts as something hits her head, making Henry look back only to also get hit in the head. Both drop to the ground.

"Rest your head. It's time for bed."

They blearily see the thing that was watching them in the orchestra pit before blacking out.

Coming to, Anarosa finds herself tied up, Henry also tied up behind her. Her vision comes into better focus, seeing the thing in front of them. It has the Bendy cutout's head and wears overalls, its body black like the ink creatures that come up from puddles. And the voice of Sammy Laurence. Who is also holding that axe rather ominously.

"There we go now. Nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now, would we?" Sammy says, waving the axe around as he talks. "No, we wouldn't. I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel." Anarosa is relieved when he walks away to put the axe down. "But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me. Wait. You look familiar to me... that face..."

Sammy leans uncomfortable close to Anarosa and Henry. He then backs up again quickly.

"Not now. For our lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand! And then, I will finally be freed from this... prison. This inky... dark... abyss I call a body," Sammy continues. There comes some thunks from the ceiling. "Shhhhh... Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me... he will set us free."

Sammy walks away, into the room to the side. The speakers crackle to life. Henry instantly starts to struggle against the ropes, Anarosa doing the same.

"Sheep, sheep, sheep. It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed," Sammy says over the speakers. "In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead."

Henry and Anarosa start to struggle harder as the door at the other end starts to slide open.

"Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you! I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take these tender sheep!" Sammy says. There's a bang over the speaker. "No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your- AAAHHH!!"

The rope finally breaks and Henry dives for the axe. Anarosa grabs her bag, happy to see it wasn't ransacked and everything's still there. She places it over her shoulder again and Henry grabs her wrist. He starts running for the door, having to cut down a few ink creatures rising up. They run down the tunnel, Henry cutting the boards in the way. They have to slow down for Henry to cut the planks blocking their way. Anarosa keeps her eyes back, making sure nothing sneaks up behind them. The axe falls apart, making Henry drop it.

"I think we may be good for right now," she mumbles, scanning the empty hallway.

"I'm not sure about that, Anarosa," Henry mumbles, heading towards the hall filled with ink. He lets out a scream as Bendy pops up from the ink.

The ink demon stands tall with a sagging bowtie. Ink drips down his head, covering the eyes and only leaving the wide smile visible. The smile widens when its head turns towards Anarosa.

"Mary," Bendy growls out, making Anarosa's eyes widen slightly. Henry grips her wrist, pulling her down the other hallway as Bendy starts walking towards them. They run through a door, Anarosa slamming it closed and a board falls over, locking it closed. Anarosa then backs away from the door as Bendy slams into it. Henry pulls her back and behind him once more.

After a few more slams, everything goes silent. Anarosa lets out the breath she was holding, looking around. She spots some shelves with Bendy plushes on them. A smile makes its way onto her lips and she plucks one off the shelf, looking down at it. Henry looks over at her, then down at the doll in her hands.

"Come on, Anarosa," he pants.

"Yeah. Okay," Anarosa says and follows close behind him as he heads through the open doorway. They only make it so far before a can of bacon soup rolls out to them.

"Hello? Someone there? I know you're in here. Come out and show yourself," Henry demands. Footsteps follow, a cartoon wolf in overall coming out from around the corner. "Boris?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few minutes late but that's alright.  
> I need like two alarms to remind me to update. One to remind me to get everything set up and edit, the other to remind me to publish.  
> If you want to ask questions, chat, or check out artwork I've done for this story, you can check out my tumblr!  
> Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Have a lovely day/night.


	4. Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter Zero

_An ivory skinned woman with black hair that curls around her face and reaches below her shoulders, going against the short style of the time, walks into the studio. Her glittering emerald green eyes scan the working environment of the place. A smirk crawls onto her plump lips as she walks further into the studio, looking for a certain male that she's supposed to be reuniting with. Her skirt and the bottom of her long coat swishes at her knees, her heels clicking on the floor. Her glittering eyes land on a male cleaning the floors and she walks over._

_"_ _Excuse me sir, would you happen to know where Joey Drew is?" The woman asks. The man looks up, setting his eyes on the woman._

_"Yes Ma'am. I'll show you the way to his office," the man says._

_"Oh, thank you," the woman smiles. The man starts walking, the woman following._

_"I'm Wally Franks by the way," the man introduces._

_"Mary Drawl," the woman smiles._

_"Nice to meet you Ms. Drawl," Wally nods._

_"It's Mrs.," Mary hums with a chuckle. Wally nods._

_"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Drawl. This is Joey's office," Wally says, stopping in front of a closed door. Mary nods and thanks the man for leading her to the office before he leaves to continue his job. Mary knocks on the door, waiting for the man inside to allow entrance. She then opens the door with a smile._

_"Hello Joey," Mary chuckles. The man looks up, a smile lighting up his face._

_"Mary!" Joey greets, standing up from his desk. He walks over and gives the lady a hug. "How have you been?"_

_"I've been good," Mary nods. "Yourself?"_

_"Never better!" Joey smiles. "How's Frank doing?"_

_"Just fine. He's working non stop it seems," Mary muses. Joey chuckles a bit._

_"That sounds typical. Well, let me show you around my studio!" Joey says, leading the young lady out of the office. He takes her around the studio, introducing the woman to the crew as he goes. "And Henry! One of our animators."_

_"Hello," Mary smiles at the male, who sat up more and looked over when Joey said his name._

_"Hello Ma'am," Henry nods._

_"Henry, this is an old friend of mine, Mrs. Mary Drawl," Joey introduces._

_"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Drawl," Henry nods._

_"Nice to meet you as well," Mary smiles. Her eyes glance over at the drawing sitting on Henry's work desk. "That's a cute little character."_

_"Thank you," Henry says. Joey snaps his fingers._

_"That reminds me! Mary, come with me," Joey smiles, confusing the woman and male._

_"Alright," she says, waving goodbye to Henry and following Joey down the hall._

_......_

_"Mary Drawl, how'd you like a job?"_

......

_Mary sits at a table with Henry, eating lunch. Henry glances up at the pretty girl sitting across from him. He clears his throat, making the girl's emerald eyes look up at him._

_"So, how do you know Joey?" Henry asks._

_"We've been friends for a long time," Mary chuckles. Henry raises an eyebrow. "My husband, Joey, and I were all friends in high school. We grew up together. We lost contact for a little bit when our lives got busy. With Frank's work, the baby, and Joey's studio, we really didn't have time."_

_"That's understandable," Henry nods, feeling a bit disappointed. "You have a child?"_

_"Yes. Walter's just like his father," Mary smiles in amusement, leaning her head on her hand. "He's in school so I have more time on my hands now."_

_Henry chuckles in amusement._

_"So you decided to get a job in this place to fill up that time?" He asks. Mary smiles._

_"Well, I do enjoy working here," she says, leaning her head onto her hand. "It's quite nice, even if Joey is a little bit too controlling."_

_"You seem to be able to rein him in," Henry mentions._

_"He knows better than to anger me," Mary laughs. "He learned that lesson in high school plenty of times."_

_"Oh?" Henry asks, smiling in amusement. Mary nods. "I cant imagine you getting angry."_

_"Oh believe it, Henry," Joey smiles, walking over to the table and patting Henry on the back. "She turns into a demon when angry."_

_"He's not wrong," Mary nods._

_"Really?" Henry asks, raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes," Joey nods. "Now, we best be getting back to work."_

_"Alright Joey. I'll talk to you later, Henry," Mary smiles, waving to the two males._

_"See you later, Mary," Henry waves._

_......_

_"Alright Mary, that's enough for today," Sammy Laurence says, gesturing for the woman to come out of the recording booth. The said woman does as told, stretching her arms out._

_"How'd I do, Sammy?" Mary asks._

_"You've improved greatly since day one," Sammy replies. "I believe we'll be able to record the lullaby by the end of the week at the latest."_

_"That's great!" Mary smiles, clapping her hands together in front of her. "Thank you for teaching me, Sammy. Your lessons have been very helpful."_

_"Of course, Mary," Sammy smirks. Mary chuckles, shaking her head at the man a bit._

_"I'll be happy when I'm not just yelling at the little ink demon. It'll be fun to finally do something other than screaming," Mary yawns._

_"I'm sure you do enough of that at home, right?" Henry asks, walking up to the two. Mary laughs._

_"Yes. Yes, I do," she chuckles. "Walter can be a little nightmare sometimes. Frank isn't much help in the matter either."_

_The two men chuckle. The three reach the entrance, Mary noticing the car parked outside with a blonde man standing beside it, arms crossed and watching the blonde little five year boy run around close by._

_"Ah, speak of the devils," Mary smiles fondly. Frank looks away from his son and smiles when his eyes land on Mary._

_"That's Frank and Walter, I assume," Henry says._

_"It is," Mary confirms. Frank picks up Walter and walks over._

_"Hey, Darling," Frank smiles, landing a peck to Mary's lips. "Are you finished?"_

_"Yes. Frank, these are two of my coworkers, Henry and Sammy," Mary introduces._

_"Nice to meet you. Frank Drawl," Frank says, holding out his hand for both men to shake._

_"Sammy Laurence."_

_"Henry Stein."_

_"And this is Walter," Mary smiles, plucking the boy from his father's arms._

_"Hello, young man. Nice to meet you," Henry smiles, holding out his hand. Walter hides his face in Mary's hair, making the adults laugh._

_"Well, Mary. We better get home," Frank says. Mary nods._

_"I'll see you two, tomorrow. Have a nice rest of your day," Mary smiles._

_"See you tomorrow, Mary," Sammy nods._

_"Bye, Mary. Nice meeting you, Frank," Henry nods._

_"You as well, Henry," Frank nods._

_...…_

_"Mary! Come here! I have something to show you!" Joey calls, making the girl look up from the music sheet she was looking at._

_"What is it, Joey?" She asks, walking over._

_"Come on," Joey says, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down into the depths of the studio._

_"Joey? Where are we going?" Mary asks._

_"You'll see. Just wait until you see what we've created!" Joey smiles. Mary's eyebrows scrunch. Joey opens a door and Mary hears a hiss and screech. She jumps when she see the creature, eyes widening in fear of the thing huddled in the corner of the room. "Isn't it amazing?"_

_The thing is tall and made of ink. Ink drips down its face, covering everything but the wide mouth. The body is skinny and inhuman. One giant glove covers one hand, the other bare. A sagging bowtie hangs on its chest. It vaguely resembles the cute cartoon demon the studio animates._

_"Joey, what is that thing?" Mary asks, staring at the thing looking back at the two._

_"It's Bendy! The first attempt anyway," Joey says, setting his fists on his hips. "We cant let the public see this thing, of course. The team really messed up with this one. But we're close to making perfect replicas of the characters for people to meet! Isn't it amazing?!"_

_"Joey, I don't know if that's a good idea," Mary whispers, the creature cowering back into the corner._

_"Nonsense! Anyway, this thing will have to stay where no one can see it. I don't really know what to do with it," Joey says, looking at the thing in disgust. Mary looks at him, unsurely. "I was hoping you could watch it when you're not busy with your voicing work. You're recording the lullaby this Friday, aren't you?"_

_"That's Sammy's plan," Mary says, looking at the creature uncertainly. "Why do you want me to watch it?"_

_"You're a gentle figure. And a mother. I'm sure you can handle it," Joey says confidently. "You're the only one I can trust to watch it and make sure it wont get out. Come on, Mary."_

_"Fine," Mary sighs after a few long minutes, looking at the ink creature unsurely. "I can try."_

_"Great! Thank you, old friend," Joey smiles widely, patting Mary on the back. "I'm sure you can tame the thing."_

_The ink creature hisses, huddling closer to the wall. Mary looks at him unsure, then takes a couple slow steps toward it. She stops half way in front of the creature, slowly lowering onto her knees to make herself smaller. She slowly holds out her hand, palm up, to it._

_"Bendy," Mary says in a very soft voice. "Bendy, it's alright. I wont hurt you. Come here."_

_The creature growls, shuffling closer to the corner. Mary looks back at Joey._

_"Why don't you try singing Mama's Lullaby? After all, it is Bendy the Dancing Demon," Joey offers. Mary looks at him uncertainly, then looks back at the ink creature again._

_"_ Hush now and drift off to sleep.

You're safe here in my arms.

My little dancing demon,

Dance into my arms.

Rest your weary head on my bosom.

You can dance again in the morning light.

The ticking clock beats on and on,

Breaking daylight's spell with every beat.

You are safe for now,

Here in my loving arms.

So dream your dreams,

My little dancing demon. 

The night has fallen,

The crickets chirp along to my melodies.

All the fireflies dancing along in harmony,

Leaving their teardrops everywhere.

The sandman comes to light up your dreams.

So fall asleep, cozy here in these sheets. 

Don't you worry, I wont leave you here.

When your weary eyes do open again,

I will still be here, holding you tight.

Sleep my little dancing demon

And Mama will sing her lullaby,

For her little devil darling, _" Mary sings softly. The ink demon in front of her stops hissing and observes the girl while the melody rings out. Slowly it reaches a hand for her, Mary holding back a wince as its hand slips into hers._

_"That's it, Bendy," Mary says softly._

_"Mama," the inky creature growls out. Mary's eyes widen slightly._

_"My name is Mary, Bendy. Not Mama," she whispers._

_"Mary," Bendy growls out._

_"Very good," Mary nods slowly._

_"See! I knew you'd be able to handle it, Mary! Good job!" Joey smiles. Mary winces, the ink creature hissing and cowering back again. "I'll leave you to handle him. I've got work to do!"_

_"Bendy, it's alright. He's gone," Mary whispers after throwing a glare to the shut door Joey was once in. The ink creature slowly shuffles back towards the woman. "That's it sweetie. Come on. It's okay."_

_The ink demon slowly reaches out his hand, taking Mary's in it. She slowly curls her fingers around his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote Mama's Lullaby. Probably why it kind of sucks. I hope it's better than I think it is. I may be a writer, but I'm not much of a song writer. And I have to try to write a song for an original story I'm working on. Oh the joys.  
> Also! Updates will be moved to every Wednesday!  
> Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story. Thank you for reading, leave a comment and/or heart if you feel like it, and have a lovely day/night. Bye!


	5. Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter Three

Anarosa wakes up from a deep slumber. She sits up and yawns, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them. She then gets up from the cot she calls a bed and looks around blearily. There's only one bed and a hammock in the room, a trunk under the hammock. Henry allowed her to have the bed. A Bendy clock with swinging arms and legs is on the other wall.

Anarosa grabs her bag from by the trunk, fastening it on her ink stained shoulders. Her feet and legs are still covered in ink as the faucets in this place don't quite work, pouring out ink instead of water. It's not a surprise in this building, but it is annoying.

The young girl walks out into the kitchen area where Boris and Henry sit. The two look up from the table at her. She and Henry have spent a few days in the safe house, Henry and Boris playing cards a lot while Anarosa kept score for them. One of the first days in the house, Anarosa went around taking pictures of everything she could in the place. Including the weird collage in the corner by the stove. Boris even let her take a picture of him. Though the wolf seems rather friendly with her anyway.

Anarosa rubs her green eyes with the back of her hand, a yawn passing her lips.

"Did you sleep well?" Henry asks.

"Yeah," Anarosa nods.

"That's good," Henry nods. He then turns back to Boris, nodding his head to some music. "Hey buddy. Have you seen that lever handle around? Or are you holding it hostage until I make you something to eat?"

Boris continues to nod along.

"I thought so. Let's see what we got," Henry says, getting up. "Anarosa, you can sit down and wait."

"Alright," she nods, taking a seat where he was. Henry then walks off, collecting cans of bacon soup laying around the safe house. He then cooks it on the stove before dishing some out for Boris. Boris then turns around and plops a toolbox onto the table. Henry also sets a bowl in front of Anarosa. She thanks him quietly and slowly eats the soup.   
Henry takes the lever out of the toolbox and walks over to the door. He puts the lever back into its place but waits until Anarosa finishes her soup before he does anything.

"Are you ready to leave?" Henry asks.

"Yes," Anarosa says, standing up from the chair. Henry looks down at her bare feet covered in ink.

"Don't you want to put your shoes back on?" He asks. Anarosa shakes her head.

"They're high heels. I can run in them, but I'm still rather slow," she says, shrugging a shoulder. "And besides, I don't want to get them full of ink."

"Alright," Henry sighs. He pulls the lever on the door. It opens and Boris gets up from his seat. He walks out the door and waits for the two to join him. Henry looks back at Anarosa. She nods, walking over to the wolf. "Let's see what's out there. Don't wonder off."

Henry walks out, passing the two. Anarosa follows him down the hall.

"What's this?" Anarosa mumbles, walking over to a structure. She swings open a door, then closes it again. She turns back to Henry and Boris. "'Little Miracle Station'. Could be a good hiding place."

"Looks like it's really dark up ahead. Let's find some light," Henry says, looking down the hall. He then takes Anarosa's hand and pulls her along. He's able to pick up a light on a desk to the side. Anarosa takes out her camera, Henry lighting the way. Machines with running gears are directly up ahead. Anarosa takes a picture, the camera flash lighting everything up more for a second. The door closes behind them. There's running machines everything and creaks and groans as they make their way down the halls. "Did you hear that?"

Anarosa and Boris don't say anything, looking back at Henry.

"Yeah. Me either," he mumbles, then continues on, grabbing Anarosa's hand once more. They make their way past the running machines, finding another closed door. A door behind them slams shut, making Henry and Anarosa look back. Anarosa looks at Henry.

"Now what do we do?" She asks. Henry looks around a bit.

"Another dead end. I don't see any other way through," he says, turning the light towards Boris who is standing in front of the wall. "You got any ideas, Boris?"

Boris opens the vent in front of him, taking the light from Henry. He then climbs into the vent and disappears. The vent closes behind him. Henry and Anarosa wait for a few seconds in the dark before the door opens. Henry pulls Anarosa into walking, the wires underneath their feet hurting her to walk just a bit. So she tries to stay on the boards on either side of them.

Anarosa takes a picture of the crooked Bendy head on the wall at the end of the hall. They walk past it, eyes widening to see the wide open space. Fences are up in some places, making a walk way. A white sofa rests outside the fence on one side, a couch and a giant Bendy toy on the other. A wall rests right in front of the fences to greet people as they walk through, a sign on it. Ink falls like a waterfall from behind the sign, coming from the ceiling. A giant Boris toy leans against the wall. Another one of the Miracle Stations is against the wall right next to them. Anarosa snaps a picture of the sight in front of her.

"'Heavenly Toys'," Anarosa reads from the sign.

"Wow. I don't remember any of this," Henry says, looking around.

"I love the giant Bendy and Boris toys," Anarosa says. "I would love to take one of those home. Imagine how soft."

Henry raises an eyebrow at her.

"I have a stuffed animal obsession," Anarosa shrugs. Henry shakes his head, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. They walk up the steps and into another hall. Anarosa snaps a picture of the sign on the wall, realizing she's been seeing these all over the place. 'Work Hard Work Happy'. It looks like Bendy is holding it and his grin is underneath it.

They walk into a room that looks like a workshop. Racks of Bendy, Alice, and Boris dolls are in front and machines line the wall. Anarosa snaps pictures of it all.

"Why is there always something blacking the door?" Henry sighs. Anarosa chuckles a bit, looking around. She perks up a bit when she swears she can hear what sounds like a woman humming. "Gotta be a way through!"

"Maybe these machines have something to do with it," Anarosa offers, passing off the humming as a trick of the imagination. Henry nods, looking around and observing the machines. Anarosa walks back out into the big hall, looking past the punch-in machine. She walks down and pulls the lever on the wall.

"Anarosa, what'd you do?" Henry asks, peaking out. The girl points at the lever. "You've gotten power to the machines, but we need to unclog the wheels."

Anarosa nods, heading back into the room. The two pull a couple dolls out of the wheels and they all start moving once they're able. Henry goes back and pulls the lever. Everything starts moving. Anarosa walks over to the work table that opened up, finding a recorder. She presses play. She takes a picture.

"I don't be seein' what the big deal is.

"So what if I went and painted some of those Bendy dolls with crooked smile?

"That's sure no reason for Mr. Drew to be flyin' off the handle at me. And if he really wants to be so helpful, he could be tellin' me what I'm to be doin' with the warehouse I got full of that angel whatchamacallit. Not a scrap of that mess be a-sellin'!

"Probably have to melt it all down to be rid of it all," the recorder plays.

"Huh," Anarosa shrugs. She notices a blob of ink in the shape of Bendy in a bowl on the table. She pokes it, making the blob jump and form a Boris. She pokes it again it forms Alice. Once more and it forms the ink machine. One more poke and it's back to Bendy. "That's cool."

"Anarosa, come on," Henry calls. Anarosa walks over and Henry pulls the lever on the machine once more, opening up the door. He walks down, Anarosa following him. The door opens to what looks like a recording studio. A few TVs are on the walls and there's shelves that are full of the Alice Angel dolls. There's also two barrels, a camera on a tripod, and a couple posters. A window across the shelves of dolls shows a Alice cutout and poster. A sign above the window to the recording booth says "SHE'S QUITE A GAL!" on what's made to look like a ribbon. Lights flicker.

Anarosa snaps a picture of the room before following behind Henry, looking at the dolls on the shelves. The lights cut out after the two have taken a couple steps into the recording studio, making Henry grab Anarosa's hand. The TVs turn on, showing Alice's face. The speakers crackle to life with Alice's sigh and giggle. Henry pulls Anarosa closer to him as a song begins playing, so that she's practically pressed against his back.

"I'm the cutest little angel, sent from above, and I know just how to swing.

I got a bright little halo, and I'm filled with love...

I'm Alice Angel!

I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball, I'm the toast of every town.

Just one little dance, and I know you'll fall...

I'm Alice Angel!

I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish, and boy, can this girl sing.

This gal can grant your every wish..."

"I'M ALICE ANGEL!"

A figure that looks like a malformed Alice Angel bangs on the glass. She lets out a scream, slamming into the glass again and letting out a laugh. The lights go out completely and Henry tighten his grip on Anarosa, pulling her into his side.

"I see you there," Alice Angel says. Anarosa can feel her brush the white fabric of the bow on her dress. "Two new flies in my endless web. Come along now. Let's see if you're worthy to walk with angels."

The lights turn back on, Alice Angel gone. There's a hole in the glass and a passageway has now opened up where the barrels were. Henry looks down at Anarosa, who looks back up at him. Henry lets go of the girl, the two then making their way through the tunnel. They come out to a fork in the path with a sign that points to both hallways. The right side is the angel path and the left is the demon path.

Henry looks to contemplate the matter for a few seconds, then glances over at Anarosa. She shrugs, heading over to check out the demon path while Henry heads towards the angel. Anarosa steps into the path, only looking back when she hears a loud bang. She quickly runs back towards the angel path. 

"What the-? Henry!" Anarosa yells, banging on the door.

"Anarosa!" Henry calls through the door.

"I cant get it open!" Anarosa calls.

"Neither can I!" Henry yells.

"It looks like I'll have to go the other way! We'll have to meet back up," Anarosa calls.

"I don't like splitting up," Henry sighs.

"Well, we really don't have a choice here, Henry. I'll be fine," Anarosa assures.

"Alright. Be careful," Henry sighs.

"I will. You be careful too, Henry," Anarosa says.

"I will be," Henry replies. He then walks away from the door. Anarosa waits for a few seconds, hearing his footsteps fade, before taking a breath and walking down the path of the demon.


	6. Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter Three

Anarosa walks down the demon path hallway, looking around. She looks at the posters and the picture of the wrench on the wall with a raised eyebrow. Her head turns towards the room she's going to have to go through and she groans.

"Oh come on," She sighs. She raises her camera and takes a picture of the ink filled hall before hitching up her skirt and stepping into the ink. It doesn't matter much it seems, as the ink is up to her knees anyway. "Great."

Anarosa lets her skirt drop, shaking her head. She takes a picture of the desk with a drawing of Bendy, a Bendy doll, an ink well, and a candle on it. One half of the desk is covered completely in ink. She then also snaps a picture of the cardboard cutout of Bendy and the chair with the recorder on it. She then places the camera into her bag once more, wading over to the recorder and pressing play. A loud, booming voice comes out of it, sounding almost fakely optimistic.

"There's nothing wrong with dreaming. Wishing for the impossible is just human nature. That's how I got started. Just a pencil and a dream. We all want everything without even having to lift a finger. They say you just have to believe.

"Belief can make you succeed.

"Belief can make you rich.

"Belief can make you powerful.

"Why with enough belief, you can even cheat death itself.

"Now that... is a beautiful, and positively silly thought," the recorder plays.

"Well, I guess that's a thing," Anarosa mumbles, raising an eyebrow and blinking. Anarosa looks back at the sound of ink sloshing around. She takes a step back and towards the door when she sees the figure rising up from the pool of ink she's standing in.

Bendy rises from the ink, his smiling stretching widely across his face. He takes a step towards the girl, who takes another step towards the door. Bendy lurches forward and grabs the girl's arm before she can take off through the hallway away from him, letting out a chuckle.

"Let go of me!" Anarosa yells, struggling to get free from the living cartoon abomination.

"Mary," Bendy whispers, wrapping his arms around the girl and bringing her closer to him.

"I'm not Mary!" Anarosa yells. Bendy laughs, making Anarosa look up at him.

"Mary," Bendy repeats, making Anarosa's brows furrow as she takes a deep breath. She glances around for anything to grab as Bendy leans down towards her. How does this thing even know her grandmother in the first place?

"I'm not Mary," Anarosa repeats, grabbing a board leaning against the wall. "Mary's my grandmother."

She swings the board at the ink demon, nailing him in the head. Bendy stumbles back, crying out in shock as ink flies between them. Anarosa falls into the ink, but then scrambles up and darts out the ink pile and through the door.

"MARY!"

Anarosa slams the door shut and runs down the hall. Her eyes land on one of those little miracle stations. She rips the door open and climbs inside, shutting it once again. The hallways darkens and starts dripping with ink as it bleeds into the walls.

"MARY!"

Bendy walks into view. Anarosa ducks down as his head turns to the little miracle station. Bendy's footsteps then pass the station and Anarosa peaks up through the hole in the door again. The ink bleeds out of the walls and the footsteps disappear. A scream of rage echoes through the halls before everything goes silent.

Anarosa waits for a few seconds before letting out a breath of relief and stepping out of the little miracle station. She looks down at herself. Her legs are now completely covered in ink. Her skirt drips with it and the white fabric around her waist is no longer white. The lower half of her arms are completely covered in ink now as well. Her upper arms have handprints of ink on them, one bigger than the other. One having only four finger marks like the hand of a cartoon character and the other a human five fingered one. The handprints drip.

Anarosa sighs, ringing out her dress as much as she can.

"Stupid ink demon," she mumbles under her breath. She checks inside her ink stained bag, sighing in relief to find the contents inside are safe. Mostly.

She then continues down the hall, walking through another door. She takes a step back as a Bendy cutout pops up around the corner. She waits for a few seconds, then continues. Turning around the corner, she finds another door. Walking through it, she finds a ink splattered room with shelves. A few toys are scattered along inside of it and a few Bendy clocks are on the walls. Anarosa takes a picture from the door, then picks up a Boris and Alice doll that are almost completely clean. She places them into her bag with the Bendy doll. She makes her way through the shelves.

"Henry, Boris, where are you two?" Anarosa mumbles. She passes another punch in machine.

"Anarosa!"

"Henry!"

Henry and Boris run up to the girl, Henry sighing in relief, looking over the ink stained girl.

"What happened to you? Are you alright?" Henry asks, eyeing the handprints on her arms.

"I had a run in with Bendy," Anarosa sighs. Boris perks up, both of them staring at her with wide eyes.

"Are you alright? What happened?!" Henry gasps.

"He thinks I'm my grandmother," Anarosa replies. "He's apparently been waiting for her to return to the studio."

"How'd you get away?" Henry asks.

"I hit him with one of the cutouts, then ran and hide in one of the little miracle stations," Anarosa replies. Henry's eyebrows raise. "He seemed a little angry."

"That must have been the scream we heard," Henry mumbles, looking back at Boris who nods. "You're alright? Bendy didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"No," Anarosa replies, shaking her head. "I'm fine."

"Okay," Henry sighs. He then takes a look around, Boris walking off to stand next to a Bendy statue.

"Boris?" Anarosa asks.

"Looks like to open this, we're going to need to throw two levers at once," Henry says, making Anarosa look over at him. He turns to Boris. "You get this one. We'll go find the other."

Anarosa follows Henry down the hall. She tries a door on their way and finds it locked. The two then continue down the path and turn. They find the lever at the end of the hall by a poster of "The Butcher Gang". Anarosa takes a picture of it before Henry heads down the hall.

"Henry!" Anarosa yells as a cartoon figure rips through the poster. A deformed butcher gang member climbs out of the poster. Henry hits it with the pipe. Anarosa looks down the hall at Boris, who is hiding his face in his hands. Henry hits it a few times before it turns into a puddle of ink. "Henry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Henry calls. He and Boris then flip the lever, opening the door. Anarosa follows behind Henry and Boris, looking around the hallways. They pass some running gears, then come out another end. Anarosa takes a picture of a poster. Hell in a Handbasket. They head down some stairs and then step into an elevator. The elevator door suddenly closes by itself. 

"You're so interesting... so different," Alice Angel suddenly says. Anarosa looks around, having almost forgot about Alice completely. "I have to say. I'm an instant fan. Looks like you've got a date with an angel! Come to me now. Level Nine. Just follow the screams."

After a few seconds the elevator stops and the doors open.

"Come on, step out of your cage," Alice says. "There's a whole twisted world out here."

The three head down the stairs, Anarosa looking around the place. She grabs onto Henry's shirt to stop him when she spots a recorder.

"These blasted elevators... sometimes they open... sometimes they don't... sometimes they come... sometimes they keep going to hell and back.

"I keep telling these people, if Mister Joey Drew keeps cutting corners like this, someone's sure to end falling to their death. And it sure ain't gonna be me.

"I'm taking the stairs," the recorder plays.

Henry and Anarosa catch up with Boris, who's waiting by the doors with a sign above it. Another "SHE'S QUITE A GAL!" sign but this time it has Alice Angel holding the ribbon. The door opens and Boris runs in.

"Boris!" Anarosa calls, chasing after the wolf. Boris stops in front of another Boris strapped to a table. The chest is ripped open. Anarosa looks around to see more Boris and Butcher Gang members strapped to tables and opened up. Henry finally catches up and looks around as well.

"Come on, Anarosa," Henry says, pulling her along. They step onto some planks above a giant pit of ink. "Be careful."

Anarosa nods, carefully walking behind him on the planks.

"Look around. It took so many of them to make me so beautiful," Alice Angel speaks. "Anything less than perfect was left behind. I had to do it. She made me."

Anarosa stops Henry and heads down a plank to a platform with a desk and a couch on it. A Alice doll and a recorder sit on the desk.

"Who would have thought? Me having lunch with Joey Drew! Apparently times are tougher than I thought.

"For a moment there, I thought I'd be stuck with the check.

"But I gotta say, he wasn't at all what I expected.

"Quite the charmer.

"He even called me Alice.

"I liked it," the recorder says.

Anarosa looks back at Henry. He nods for her to move along and she walks back over to where he's standing on the planks. A door opens as they approach it, making them walk along the path. Henry grabs Anarosa's hand as they approach sounds of gargled screaming and electrical sounds. Alice Angel stops whatever she's doing to the Butcher Gang member as they approach.

Anarosa looks over her. She looks nothing like the soft cartoon character. Half her face is melted and the halo above her head melts into her head. From shoulders down she's completely black.

"Hm. Now we come to the question... Do I kill you? ...Do I tear you apart to my heart's delight? The choices of the beautiful are unbearable," Alice says. Anarosa raises an eyebrow as Alice pauses and stares right at her. "How's a girl to choose? Take this little freak for instance! He crawled in here.. trailing his tainted ink to my door! It could have touched me! It could have pulled me back!! Do you know what it's like? Living in the dark puddles? It's a buzzing, screaming well of voices! Bits of your mid, swimming... like... like fish in a bowl! The first time I was born from its' inky womb, I was a wiggling, pussing, shapeless slug. The second time... well... It made me an angel! I will not let the demon touch me again. I'm so close now. So... almost perfect."

Alice sighs. Henry and Anarosa glance at each other, then look back at the angel.

"Yes, I will spare you. For now. Better yet... I'll even let you ascend and leave this place. If you will do a few eesney weensey little favors for me first," Alice says. "Return to the lift my little errand runners. We have work to do!"

Alice pushes something and the window closes. The gargled screaming and electrical sounds start up again. Henry and Anarosa glance at each other once again, then walk off back towards the elevator. A board stops them right outside Alice's entrance by the sign.

"I'll make this simple. Look for valve panels. Turn the little wheels. Then bring me their power cores," Alice speaks. "Please don't make me regret sparing you. I can always change my mind."

Henry takes a plunger out of the tube thing and they're able to leave.

"Well, lets get started," Anarosa sighs.


	7. Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter Three

"There are so few rules to our world now. So little truths," Alice says over the speakers. "But there is one rule we all know and respect down here. Beware the Ink Demon. Stay out in the open for too long and he will find you. For if you see him, you'd better hide. If you don't, well, I enjoyed our date. Now, let us begin our work."

Anarosa and Henry walk up the stairs, spotting Boris inside the closed elevator. Anarosa tries the door at the top of the stairs and it opens. She takes a couple steps in, only to be jumped by a ink creature. She kicks it back away from her, Henry hitting it with the plunger.

"You walk behind me," Henry says, moving in front of the girl. They head through the room and start up the stairs. Another ink creature attacks at the top of the staircase, Henry hitting it a few times to make it go away. They walk around for a bit, Henry cutting down any ink creatures that pop up and Anarosa taking the occasional picture of something interesting. Henry walks down a hall and opens the door in it.

"Where are we?" Anarosa sighs, looking around the room. Henry shrugs. Anarosa takes a picture of the ink writing on the wall. One says "I DON'T WANT TO WORK HERE ANYMORE" and the other says "HE WILL SET US FREE". Henry has to cut down a few more ink creatures as they wander the room, eventually opening another door and heading into that room to the left of the "HE WILL SET US FREE" message. Another Butcher Gang member run/limps towards the two. Henry beats it until it disappears. "What's that?"

Henry looks at the valves and turns the wheels until the levels are all in the middle. He then takes the power core out and hands it to the girl next to him. Anarosa and Henry then leave the room and head up the stairs. They walk around until they find another one of the valves and do the same thing.

"Henry!" Anarosa says, noticing a Butcher Gang member shambling towards them. Henry beats it until it disappears before going back to the valve. He opens the box and Anarosa grabs the power core out of it. They then head down a tunnel filled with ink, keeping their eyes on the ink in case something pops up at them. Anarosa grabs Henry's sleeve. He looks back at her and she points to the window at an ink creature with a projector for a head shambling past.

Once the projector ink creature walks past, Henry and Anarosa step up onto the platform by the window. Anarosa finds a recorder and presses play on it.

"I don't get it.

"Everyone's walking around here like grandma just died. Nothing but angry faces everywhere.

"These people gotta lighten up. I mean hello! You make cartoons! Your job is to make people laugh.

"I'm tellin' ya. If these people don't start crackin' a smile every now and then, I'm outta here," the recorder plays.

The two then walk into the room the Projector walked out of, being jumped by another ink creature coming up from a puddle. They look around the room, not finding anything in particular. They walk back out of that nook and wonder around for a bit more before finding the last valve on a stairwell. Anarosa keeps a lookout while Henry messes with the valve. They then head up the stairwell.

"Have you met him? The Ink Demon? They say he hears everything," Alice suddenly says. "Every creak of the floor. Every rustle of paper. I wouldn't run so fast if I were you. You never know what will draw him in."

As they step through the door at the top of the staircase, another ink creature pops up. Henry cuts that down, then heads for the stairs but Anarosa stops him, pointing out the Butcher gang member shambling his way down to them. Henry nods and meets it on the stairs. He cuts it down eventually with a few hits and gets the last valve and power core.

"You're quite the efficient little errand runners, aren't you?" Alice asks. Anarosa looks around to find they're back where they have previously been.

"We've gone in a big messy loop," Anarosa says. She then looks down at the floor. "And I've left a trail it seems."

Henry looks back to see the footprints Anarosa's left behind.

"Oh well," Henry shrugs. Anarosa shrugs as well, both heading back to the angel's door to give her the power cores.

"Egh, we have to go all the way back?" Anarosa groans. Henry chuckles. A Butcher Gang member with teeth on its head and four arms runs at them. Henry hits it a few times before it falls and dissolves into nothing. They head to the elevator and call it up. They then step onto it with Boris.

"There was a time people knew my name. "It's Alice Angel!", they'd say. Feels like so long ago. But those days can come back. Dreams come true, Susie. Dreams come true," Alice says. Henry presses the level nine button and the elevator heads down.

Anarosa and Henry head over to Alice's door, Anarosa heading up to the drop box while Henry takes care of another ink creature. Anarosa drops the power cores into the drop box. Alice Angel instantly speaks up after they've dropped in.

"My machines are hungry. Gather me some spare parts!"

"Gather me some spare parts," Anarosa mocks under her breath. Henry exchanges the plunger for a wrench.

"Come on, Anarosa," Henry sighs, walking down the steps again.

"Why couldn't she have given us a list and a bag so we could just gather everything in one go?" Anarosa sighs. "Wouldn't that have been more efficient?"

"I don't know," Henry replies. "Lets just get this done, alright?"

"Alright," Anarosa sighs.

All the ink creatures and Butcher Gang members have seemed to respawned in the time they were gone so Henry has to beat them down again while they wonder. They head back to the first valve they found by the "HE WILL SET US FREE" message. Right inside that door is a box with a wheel.

"One down," Henry says, handing it to Anarosa. They find one more in the same room before heading out again. The head towards the room the Projectionist was in and grab the wheel in there, Henry then beating an ink creature until it goes away. They head up the stairs once more, collecting the fourth one.

"Ah, that should be plenty. Return them to me," Alice says over her speakers. Henry calls the elevator up once again. "And try not to die on the way back." 

"Wow. Thanks," Anarosa mutter to herself, head lolling towards the ceiling. She yelps when something swipes at her, making her stumble to the ground. Henry jumps, turning around. One of the Butcher Gang members, the one with the mouth on its head, has shambled over unnoticed. Anarosa kicks it away from herself, Henry then beating it with the wrench until it goes away. "Persistent little annoyances aren't they?"

"That they are," Henry sighs, holding a hand out to help her to her feet again. Anarosa stands up with his help, the elevator arriving just then. They step onto it.

"Sammy said I had talent. He was always a good liar," Alice says. "Still, he was once a very handsome man."

"I don't understand how those things are so silent," Anarosa mumbles, leaning against the wall in between Boris and Henry. Henry shrugs, Boris just staring.

Anarosa drops the gears into the drop box.

"Have you seen them? The swollen ones! They're just stuffed full of extra thick ink. It makes me sick! And yet... it's the perfect thing for keeping myself together. If you're going to catch them, you're going to have to learn to move quietly. Come back to my door. I'll have something that you'll need," Alice says right after she does so.

"We're already at your door," Anarosa mumbles. Henry takes the ink tool and they head out once again. They walk up the stairs and through the door. They see one right inside the door. Anarosa stands in the doorway, Henry sneaking up behind the swollen ink creature and gathering the ink. They then continue on.

They still have to take care of non-swollen ink creatures and Butcher Gang members as they look for the swollen ink creatures. They head back to the "HE WILL SET US FREE" room and look around in there. They find one but it spots them before they can get it. Henry curses under his breath, Anarosa pointing to another room. Henry walks over quietly, luckily gathering the ink. Another ink creature attacks him. They start to head back out but Anarosa silently points out another swollen one.

Henry heads back into the first room and gathers the ink from that swollen one. They head out of that room, heading back toward the Projectionist room. On the way there they find two more and a few that were scared away by non-swollen ink creatures and Butcher Gang members.

"How sickening! Make my skin crawl! But the task is done. Bring me back my equipment, please," Alice speaks over the speakers. Anarosa grumbles under her breath, humming lightly to calm her rising aggravation. They get onto the elevator with Boris, then head back to the angel's door where Henry drops off the stuff.

"I swear-" Anarosa mumbles.

"You see those grinning demons? Lets remove them, shall we?" Alice asks. "I've got just the tool to make this even more enjoyable."

Henry picks up the axe. Anarosa takes a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. Henry takes her hand and pulls her down the steps once more. They head back up the stair and through the door.

"Getting our daily exercise in here, aren't we?" Anarosa comments. Henry chuckles, heading back to the "HE WILL SET US FREE" room. He hacks a Bendy cutout by the "I DON'T WANT TO WORK HERE ANYMORE" message. They find another one on the way to the Projectionist's room. None in the room though. They find another one by the stairs back at the start where they always end up again, before the angel's room. Anarosa promptly took the axe before Henry could jump down and destroyed that one herself before climbing back up. Henry takes the axe back once she's up again.

"I could have done that," Henry says.

"Yes, but I'm younger and wont get a hurt as badly by jumping from high places," Anarosa retorts.

"How old do you think I am?" Henry asks.

"Old enough," Anarosa replies. Henry shakes his head. They head back a little farther and destroy one more. Henry cuts down another ink creature as Alice starts talking once again.

"Ah, now that was fun! Oh! But I forgot to mention..." Alice trails off for a few seconds. "...he hates it when I do that. I would hide if I were you."

They head back to the angel's room to see it being overtaken by ink.

"Oh dear lord," Anarosa sighs, setting a hand on her hip. Henry grabs her arm, pushing her into one of those little miracle stations. She moves to the side, the older man then squeezing in himself and shutting the door. The ink begins to spread and leak everywhere, the two looking out of the little slot in the door. The ink seeps into the miracle station as well, but the two hardly notice as they watch the ink demon limp his way towards them. Anarosa narrows her eyes a bit, wondering if he's always had that kind of limp to his walk. He passes the station, then the ink disappears slowly. The two wait a few seconds, then step out of the station really meant for only one person. Taking a quick look around, they head to the elevator once again.

Henry returns the axe to the angel. She then starts talking once again, sounding quite angry.

"The disgusting wretches have wondered my halls, have been left unchecked! They're trying to drag me back to the darkness! Don't let them take your angel!" Alice yells.

"Oh honey, I'll let them take you here. I'll let them take you there. I'll let them take you anywhere," Anarosa mumbles, looking back.

"Purge them one by one! Smash them into puddles! Kill them!" Alice screams.

"Anarosa, stay up here," Henry says, heading down the steps. He beats a few ink creatures.

"Henry, the Butcher Gang is coming!" Anarosa calls, pointing back. "One of them has a swingy head. A head on a fishing line. How is that thing moving or alive?"

"They're ink, Anarosa," Henry says. "They don't have to follow human biology."

"Right," Anarosa says, then looks around for a weapon as Henry runs up the stairs. She picks up a board and smashes it over ones head, breaking the board. She then jams the jagged edges into the body. It 'dies' and Anarosa picks up another board as that one's gone.

"What happened to staying by the doors?" Henry asks.

"You needed help," Anarosa shrugs, swinging the board in her hands. "My friends call me Bloody Mary for a reason you know. Granted it was based on playing video games, but that's besides the point."

"You are a strange girl," Henry grumbles.

"You know it," Anarosa smiles, slapping around an ink creature with a board. She grabs the string one of the Butcher Gang's head is swinging around on, pulling it down and stabbing a board into it. Eventually, all of them are gone.

"So quiet. Like a welcoming grave," Alice begins. 

"I'd like to send you to a grave," Anarosa mutters under her breath.

"I like the silence, don't you?" Alice asks as they climb the steps back to the door. "I hate leaving work unfinished! Fortunately, I have you to pick up the pieces. But you'll have to go even deeper. Down, down, down into the abyss. Take the lift down. Say hello to an old friend. Sending you a little present. A little firepower. Take good care of it. It belonged to someone very special."

The thing turns, revealing a gun. Anarosa's eyebrows raise in surprise. Henry goes to take it but it disappears into ink.

"Oops. I forgot. It's a little hard to get a hold of. Oh well. Better luck next time," Alice says. Anarosa rolls her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I don't really like this chapter. Probably my least favorite out of all of them.  
> But! I hope you still enjoyed! Thank you for all the comments! I read all of them, even if I don't always respond. It always brightens my day to see them!  
> Thank you all for reading! Have a lovely day/night!


	8. Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter Three

Anarosa follows Henry down the steps, away from the angel's doors. They join Boris in the elevator once more, Anarosa looking for any damage to her hands. Besides a couple splinters, there's nothing. She grabs a pair of tweezers out of her bag and picks out the splinters while they head down.

The elevator stops and Anarosa and Henry step out. Anarosa walks over to the railing and looks down, noticing the room below is filled with ink.

"Oh, this is a room of death," Anarosa mumbles with a sigh. Henry looks over at her amused, walking over to the dead Butcher Gang member. "We're definitely not going to die a horrific death in here."

"Come on," Henry says, handing the girl a heart from the deformed cartoon. Anarosa scrunches up her nose in disgust.

"Shhhh… there he is. The Projectionist. Skulking in the darkness," Alice whispers. "You be sure to stay out of his light, if you don't want trouble. Just bring me back the pieces I need."

Anarosa sighs, she and Henry descending into the ink. Anarosa keeps an eye out for the Projectionist as they wade through the ink.

"I'm going to have to take a thousand showers before all this ink comes off," Anarosa sighs, looking at her black stained legs. Henry smiles at her weakly, then presses play on a recorder.

"Now I'm not looking for trouble. It's just the nature of us projectionists to seek out the dark places.

"You see, I've learned the ins and outs of this here studio. I know how to avoid being bothered by the likes of this.... company.

"That projectionist, they always say, creeping around, he's just lookin' for trouble. Well trouble or not, I sees everything. They don't even know when I'm watchin'.

"Even when I'm right behind them," the recorder plays.

Anarosa looks around, she and Henry then continuing on. They walk into a side room, seeing a projector playing some of the old cartoon reels on the wall. Anarosa smiles, watching Bendy walking with a picnic basket. Another shows Boris eating a sandwich while Bendy walks up to him angrily and taps his shoulder.

"These are so cool," Anarosa whispers.

"They were," Henry agrees, a bit of a smile pulling his lips.

They continue walking, looking out for the Projectionist. They see him at the dead end of the room and quickly turn around. They walk through the ink, collecting the hearts of the dead Butcher Gang members around the place.

"This is rather tense," Anarosa says. "We're in a place full of projectors, so you cant really tell which is the Projectionist and what is just regular projectors."

"Yeah," Henry says.

"I've got to admit, Mr. Drew is imaginative, but his execution of his ideas was rather poor," Anarosa mumbles, looking at the cartoons playing on the wall. "It's a shame because I would have loved to see Bendy and his friends integrated into the modern times."

Henry stares at her for a couple of minutes and she looks back at him.

"Yeah, okay. Not the time," Anarosa mumbles, continuing on. They collect five hearts in all and head back towards the staircase to get out of here.

"Tell me. Were they still writhing in your hands? Bring them to me now! I don't like to wait," Alice demands.

"Yeah, well, you're going to have to," Anarosa mumbles. "We can only go so fast."

They make it back to the elevator and head up.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," Anarosa shrugs. "The Projectionist was kind of easy to avoid."

"Yeah. It was one of the more relaxing tasks," Henry agrees, running a hand through his hair. Anarosa takes a breath and hums to herself a bit. She looks over at Boris, who is cowering.

"Boris? Are you okay?" Anarosa asks, handing the hearts to Henry. She pats Boris's back. "Boris?"

The wolf doesn't answer and Anarosa thinks for a couple of minutes before an idea pops into her head.

" _Hush now and drift off to sleep._  
 _You're safe here in my arms._  
 _My little dancing demon,_  
 _Dance into my arms._  
 _Rest your weary head on my bosom._  
 _You can dance again in the morning light._

_The ticking clock beats on and on,_   
_Breaking daylight's spell with every beat._   
_You are safe for now,_   
_Here in my loving arms._   
_So dream your dreams,_   
_My little dancing demon._

_The night has fallen,_   
_The crickets chirp along to my melodies._   
_All the fireflies dancing along in harmony,_   
_Leaving their teardrops everywhere._   
_The sandman comes to light up your dreams._   
_So fall asleep, cozy here in these sheets._

_Don't you worry, I wont leave you here._  
 _When your weary eyes do open again,_  
 _I will still be here, holding you tight._  
 _Sleep my little dancing demon_  
 _And Mama will sing her lullaby,_  
 _For her little devil darling,_ " Anarosa sings softly. Henry stares at her wide eyed. Boris seems to calm enough to stare at her as well through his fingers. Anarosa smiles.

"There, there, Boris. You okay now?" Anarosa asks. They both continue to stare at her. She looks between them. "What?"

They still stare.

"What?" Anarosa asks again, looking at both of them in confusion. The elevator stops. "Will someone please tell me why you're staring at me like that?"

"You sound just like Mary," Henry finally replies.

"Oh," Anarosa blinks. She then shakes her head. "No matter that now. We've got hearts to deliver to Miss Angel. Leggo."

Anarosa starts pushing on Henry's back

"Alright, alright. I'm going," Henry says, walking forward and making Anarosa stumble for a second. Anarosa pouts at him, then catches up quickly. Henry stares at her for a couple of seconds at they head towards the door. "It's uncanny and scary how much you resemble Mary. I wouldn't be able to tell the difference if you stood side by side."

"Grandpa's said the same thing before," Anarosa sighs. "I always enjoyed staying with him more than my parents."

"I remember Frank. He's a great guy. He and Mary loved each other very much," Henry says, looking forward with a frown. Anarosa looks over at him, her brows furrowing a bit. Henry drops the hearts into the drop box.

"It seems we've reached the end of my todo list, my little errand runners. I hope you enjoyed our time together," Alice says through the speaks. Anarosa sighs in relief. "I'll always treasure it. Return to the lift. It's time to go home."

"Oh thank god," Anarosa sighs, her shoulders dropping. Henry looks at her amused, then takes her hand and pulls her over to the elevator.

The doors of the elevator close as soon as they step onto it. Anarosa steps back and leans against the wall next to Boris. Henry steps in and presses a button before standing by the other two.

"Have you ever wondered what Heaven is like?" Alice asks. The elevator starts to rise up. "I like to dream that it's quite beautiful. A soft valley of green grass, blanketed by a warm sun. I don't think I'll ever get to see it. Are you ready to ascend, my little errand runners? The heavens are waiting."

It sound like Alice starts cry. But then the cries turn into full on maniacal laughter. Anarosa's eyebrows furrow in worry. Once the laughter stops, the elevator starts to rapidly drop. Henry grabs onto Anarosa and pulls her into him and Boris cowers again.

"Did you really think I'd let you steal from me?! Did you really think I'd just let you go?!" Alice screams. "No, Henry! I know who you are! And I know why you're here! And you will not stop what needs to be done! Now come down and bring me back my Boris!! Bring me back Mary!! It's the most perfect Boris I've ever seen and I want it! I need it. I need its insides so I can be beautiful again! Don't you understand? Don't you get it?! Give him to me!! Or better yet, I'll take them! Once... you're... dead!!"

"Why do they all think I'm Mary?" Anarosa groans, Henry hugging her tighter. They crouch down and make themselves smaller, Henry mostly covering the smaller girl.

They black out for a few seconds after the elevator hits the ground. They awaken slightly to see Boris shaking them. Anarosa's vaguely aware of the groan admitting from her own throat, trying to bring her mind back to consciousness.

"Boris, behind you," Anarosa mumbles out, pointing a finger behind them, seeing the angel approaching from behind. Alice grabs Boris's overalls and Anarosa's wrist. Anarosa gasps. Alice then starts dragging them away.

Anarosa pulls on her wrist, trying to get out of the angel's grasp.

"Mary, you're finally back," Alice mumbles. "It's been such a long time. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"I'm not Mary!" Anarosa grunts, bringing her leg up and kicking Alice in the back. She grunts, stumbling and loosens her grip on Anarosa at least. She then pulls herself away from the angel and looks at Boris, who motions for the girl to run.

She glances between Alice and Boris a few times, grimace deepening. But as Alice stands back up and turns towards her, Boris looking at her in urgency, she does. 


	9. Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter Zero

_"Ah Mary! There you are!"_

_"Susie, how can I help you?" Mary asks with a smile._

_"I'd like to know how your practice is going. I'm rather excited to hear you sing," Susie smiles. Mary nods._

_"The practice is going great," she replies. "Sammy is an excellent teacher."_

_"I know," Susie smiles. She and Mary sit down at a table in the break room. "Sammy's been keeping your practices quiet and isn't letting anyone listen in, so I was wondering how it was going. I think he wants it to be a surprise for everyone when we hear your voice."_

_"I wouldn't know why," Mary chuckles. "I'm not that great of a singer. You're much better than I am."_

_"Aw, don't say that. I'm sure you're wonderful. Sammy wouldn't waste his time if you weren't good," Susie smiles. Mary nods._

_"That is true. That man is hard to please," Mary chuckles. Susie nods with a wide smile._

_"Oh most definitely," she chuckles._

_"Hey ladies," Wally Franks calls, walking up to the two girls. "Have you seen my keys anywhere around here? They've seem to vanished right into thin air again."_

_"No. Did you check the garbage cans?" Mary asks, tilting her head._

_"No. I'll go do that. Don't tell Sammy I've lost them again, or I'm out of here," Wally says, turning and leaving again. Mary chuckles, shaking her head at the boy._

_"Honestly, that boy," Susie sighs, shaking her head._

_"He's kind of cute," Mary shrugs. "In a way."_

_"You cant be saying that," Susie laughs. "You're a married woman."_

_"_ _Hey, I can look. I just cant touch," Mary laughs. Susie shakes her head, smiling in amusement._

_"I will admit, you have most of the men here wrapped around your little finger. How do you do it?" She asks, looking at the lady in interest._

_"I'm not sure what you mean," Mary says, taking a sip of the hot chocolate in her cup._

_"Come on! You know!" Susie says. "You must notice the way they all look at you. I'm a little jealous."_

_"I don't actually. How do they look at me?" Mary asks, looking at Susie in confusion and curiosity._

_"You really don't notice?" Susie asks, surprised. Mary shakes her head in reply. "Wow. They give you that same look I see Frank give you every time he picks you up after work. That puppy, I'm in love, look."_

_"Really?" Mary asks, surprised._

_"Sammy hides it well, but I can see it in his eyes," Susie says._

_"Not everyone can have that look," Mary says, shaking her head._

_"Well, Henry and Sammy definitely do," Susie sighs. "Too bad you're already married."_

_"Frank is a great guy," Mary nods. "And I love him."_

_"I hope to find that one day," Susie sighs, leaning her head on her hand. "You two definitely go together well. You both always look so in love when looking at each other."_

_"Really?" Mary asks. Susie smiles, looking at the woman._

_"You're a bit blind to these things, aren't you?" She chuckles. Mary smiles a bit, in slight amusement._

_"My mother would always say the same thing," she says. Susie laughs a bit._

_……_

_"Don't you worry, I wont leave you here._

_When your weary eyes do open again,_

_I'll still be here, holding you tight._

_Sleep my little dancing demon,_

_And Mama will sing her lullaby,_

_For her little inky demon," Mary sings._

_"Alright, Mary, that'll do," Sammy says, making the woman look over at him with a smile._

_"About time, Sammy. You're one picky man," Mary teases. Sammy gives her a disapproving look._

_"I just like everything to be perfect," he defends._

_"Really, I think you just like to make us suffer," Mary smirks, coming out of the recording booth. Sammy rolls his eyes at her, making her giggle. "I'm excited to see Mama's episode now. I hope people like it."_

_"I'm sure they'll like your singing," Sammy says._

_"I had the best teacher," Mary smiles. Sammy smirks._

_"Of course you did," he says._

_"Even if you're a little picky," Mary continues with a smirk, pinching the man's cheeks. Sammy glares at her, making the woman laugh. "I'm just teasing, no need for that look."_

_Sammy rolls his eyes, shaking his head as the two head to the break room._

_"Coffee?" Mary asks, walking over to the kitchen area._

_"Yes," Sammy replies, sitting down in a chair. Mary brews him a cup of coffee, making a cup of hot chocolate for herself. She hands Sammy his cup, blowing on her cup before taking a sip. Henry walks in a few short seconds later, immediately grabbing a cup of coffee before joining the music director and voice actress._

_"Finish recording?" Henry asks._

_"After trying all morning, yes," Mary replies._

_"We had to get it perfect," Sammy says, leaning back into his chair._

_"Yes, of course we did," Mary smirks, though hiding it behind her cup._

_"Puppy, I'm in love, eyes," Susie whispers into Mary's ear, making the girl jump and almost spill her hot chocolate. Mary sets the cup down, placing a hand over her heart._

_"Susie, don't do that," Mary gasps. Susie laughs a bit, the two men raising an eyebrow at the two women. Susie sits down at the table with them, in between Mary and Henry. She starts chatting with the three, the three not really paying attention to what the woman is saying._

_Mary takes a drink, but almost chokes on it as she spots a shadow on the wall. Her coworkers look at her in surprise._

_"Mary, are you alright?" Henry asks._

_"Yeah, yeah," Mary coughs, setting a hand on her chest. "I'll just be right back."_

_"Are you sure?" Sammy asks._

_"Yes, I'm fine," Mary insists._

_"Do you want me to come with?" Susie asks, beginning to stand up._

_"No, no. It's fine," Mary says, waving her hands. "I'll just be right back. Wont take me but a minute."_

_"Alright," Susie says, sitting back down and looking at the two men confused. Mary smiles, then skip walks out with that shadow she saw following close behind._

_……_

_"Bendy," Mary calls, walking into the room the ink demon stays in. The ink bleeds through the ceiling and walls from the living toon as he walks through the surface, back into the room. "There you are, Dear."_

_Bendy walks over to the female, his smile widening. Mary kicks the door closed behind her, looking back as Bendy grabs onto her. She smiles lightly, petting his head. Ink covers her hand and she sighs. She's learned quickly to start wearing black. It conceals the ink the best._

_"Hello, Dear. How are you doing?" Mary asks._

_"I'm doing well, Mrs. Mary," Bendy replies in his garbled, ink gargling voice. "Yourself?"_

_"I'm doing well as well, Bendy," Mary smiles. "But what were you doing earlier? You know Joey doesn't want you out of this room."_

_Bendy frowns, tightening his grip around the woman._

_"I wanted to see you," he replies. "I don't care what Joey wants."_

_"You're sweet, Bendy," Mary smiles. "And I know it's hard to listen to Joey, but we have to. It wont be like this forever. I promise."_

_"Alright, Mrs. Mary," Bendy nods._

_……_

_"Joey, what the hell?" Mary hisses, glancing between the man and the half conscious deformed versions of Alice Angel and Boris the Wolf. Bendy stays in the corner, away from the owner of the studio, but still close enough to see what's going on._

_"They're missing something," Joey sighs, looking at the three figures. Mary glares at the man, walking over to the two new toons. Their half-lidded eyes slowly moves over to the approaching female._

_"Shhh, you're alright," Mary whispers, placing a gentle hand on theirs._

_"I don't know what I'm missing!" Joey yells in frustration, making the three toons flinch. "There has to be something! I cant keep getting these failed abominations!"_

_"Joey," Mary scolds, glaring at the man. "Stop yelling. You're scaring them."_

_"Mary, I could really care less about scaring these things," Joey replies. "I need to figure out what I'm missing. I want perfect living versions of these cartoons."_

_"You should stop trying to play god, Joey. Or you'll have to reap what you've sown," Mary warns._

_"I didn't ask your opinion, Mary," Joey glares._

_"Excuse me?" Mary glares back. Joey takes a step back, then turns and heads for the door._

_"Just do your job and make sure those things stay in line," he growls. "I'm going to go figure out what I'm missing."_

_Mary sighs and shakes her head as Joey slams the door shut. She mutters under her breath, looking back as Bendy slowly approaches. She helps Alice and Boris sit up better. Neither look right. Barely anything like the characters. Bendy grabs ahold of Mary, the woman barely flinching as she kneels between the two toons._

_"_ _You're alright," Mary whispers. "I'll make sure you all end up just fine. You're safe with me."_


	10. Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter Four

Anarosa runs for a while before she feels it's safe enough to stop and rest. She leans against a wall, taking a breather and glancing around. She doesn't know where she even is anymore, but at least there seems to be no immediate danger. But in this place, that could change rather quickly. She hopes Boris and Henry are okay.

Once she regains her breath, she stands up straight again with a wince, looking down at herself. Now she can see that there's a few cuts littering her body.

"Must have been from the elevator crash," she mumbles to herself with a wince. If these don't get infected, she'll be surprised. "God, I hope Henry's doing okay."

Anarosa looks around again, heading for a bathroom once she sees it. Luckily, the door's unlocked and she's able to walk in. She turns on every tap, hoping there's at least one facet with clean water she can use.

"Ah, YES!" She cheers as clean water pours from one of the taps, not even bothering to wonder how this place still has running water. She rips some paper towels that are at least somewhat clean and drenches them with the water, then scrubbing her skin and dabbing the cuts to clean them a little. If she can get most of the ink off, she'll then be able to clean them with some alcohol wipes from the first aid kit she has and what she was able to find in the infirmary. She's able to clean herself up a bit, the ink still leaving stains but it's still better than before. She's then able to clean the cuts and place bandages over them. "Well, it's not perfect, but at least they're somewhat clean. Lets hope they don't get infected."

Anarosa sighs, pulling out her stockings and boots, putting them on finally. She then checks everything in her bag, relieved to see her camera is still alright and everything inside is rather unharmed. She stands up, turning the facet off and walking back out of the bathroom. She glances around, not seeing anything as of right now. She walks for a few minutes, then coming to a split path, one way apparently leading to someone's office. She decides she'll head that way first, finding a Bendy cutout right at the end of the hall. She tries the left door, locked, then the other. It opens and she enters a room with writing covering the walls. Short phrases like "Time is Money", "Short", and "Taxes" along with random numbers.

"Good grief," Anarosa mumbles, glancing around. She brings out her camera and takes pictures of the room. She walks in further, finding a recorder and pressing the play button. Undistinguishable noise comes out of the audio log, sounding like gurgling and screams and growls at the end. Anarosa's eyebrows raise, but she shakes her head and walks out of the room. Nothing she can do in there.

She heads back down the hallway, then noticing the hall down to the broken elevator. She jogs down, looking around the rubble to see Henry's vanished. Anarosa bites her lip, then jogs back down the hall and heads for the archives.

"Henry, where are you?" She mumbles, finding the archives door already open. She steps through, looking around. She then finds a stage right in front of the door, which lights up as she approaches. She takes a couple steps back when she sees ink people standing and kneeling on the stage like they're praying or begging. A gold statue of Bendy is in front of them, a sign above it with the familiar phrase of "HE WILL SET US FREE" written on it. A record player is with them, playing a soothing, chiming tune.

Anarosa squints at the sign, glancing at the seemingly frozen ink people before stepping closer to find smaller words written on the sign along with the usual writing.

"'She will be returned to us'," she reads, her eyebrows furrowing. She takes a step back, her eyes narrowing. She shakes her head, figuring she doesn't have time to dwell on it and continues past the stage. She finds herself in a circular room with two rows of shelves of books and safes in it. A step up has a table in the middle of the smaller circle of shelves. She then finds a closed gate with five light bulbs above it. She raises an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips. She glances around, then spots a book about to fall off the shelf. She pushes it back in, then notices one of the lightbulbs lit up. "Really? They cant use locks like normal people? What am I saying? Nothing about this place is normal."

Anarosa walks in a full circle, pushing in every book she sees. She freezes for a moment when everything starts to blur and she can hear indistinguishable hurried whispers. Safe doors slam open and shut again. It only lasts for a few seconds before everything goes back to normal. She glances out at the stage to see the ink people disappeared. She glances around, but finds nothing. She shakes her head before stepping up onto the platform with the table. She notices a recorder on the desk and presses the play button.

"They told me I was perfect for the role. Absolutely perfect.

"Now Joey's going around saying things behind closed doors.

"I can always tell.

"Now he wants to meet again tomorrow, says he has an "opportunity" for me.

"I'll hear him out, but if that smooth talker thinks he can double cross an angel and get away with it, well, he's got another thing coming.

"Alice, ooh she doesn't like liars," the recorder plays.

"Okay, I think someone was a little crazy before she even got turned into Miss Angel," Anarosa mumbles, turning away from the log and pushing in the rest of the books. She then opens the door and walks through, taking a glance around. There's cages hanging from the ceiling. She swears she can see people inside of them as well. She steps up to the end of the boards, looking down to see just black. "What the hell?"

It's a pit. A massive pit where you cant even see the bottom.

"How far down does this place go? How is this even possible for a place built in the 1930s?!" Anarosa sighs in exasperation. She walks down the boards, taking pictures along the way. She takes pictures of the two Bendy cutouts somehow half way through the walls. She notices a pully system of some sort and a hall. She checks the hall, just to see it comes to a dead end to a pit of ink. She walks back out and pulls the lever on the pully system, bringing a rickety basket to her. "Well, this is certainly a death trap."

She climbs inside, the system bringing her to the other side of the massive chasm. She climbs out once more, walking through the door to the other side. A couple steps in and everything flashes again, inky hands coming through the walls and grasping at her. She continues walking, the flash disappearing and everything returning to normal once again. Anarosa shakes her head, jogging down the rest of the hall. She finds a staircase, running up it in silence, ignoring the moving chains and the extreme safety hazard that is the steps she's putting her full weight onto.

She then finds herself in a little lounge area, a record player playing a nice tune. Two white sofas are haphazardly strewn about, the record player sitting on one of them. There's also a little miracle station in the room. Anarosa stops for a moment to glance around, then looks up as she hears Alice's giggle. But just a giggle.

"Henry, how far did you get? Where are you?" Anarosa mumbles, gripping her camera with both hands. She hears steps, making her look up to a little balcony. An ink person is pacing up there, hands clasped tightly together.

"He always finds me. Oh no. I just want to go home. When do we go home?" the ink person mutters, then continues on his pacing. Anarosa's eyebrows furrow, continuing through the door. She pauses, eyes blinking when she sees the ink people filling the room. They're just standing or sitting there. A few are cowering, others just staring. But they're all looking towards her, drooping and sad looking glowing yellow eyes. There's writing on the wall, a few being repeats like "HE WILL SET US FREE" and "IT'S TIME TO BELIEVE" but there's also a new one that says "NO ANGELS!" which is above an open vent.

Anarosa glances around, spotting one more that says, "SHE WILL BE RETURNED TO US" like the sign above the stage said. She takes another glance around, mostly eyeing the ink people. She puts her camera away, taking a slow step into the room. The ink people don't move towards her, which she takes as a good sign and moves towards the vent. She notices one of the ink people sobbing in the corner next to a candle and one in a cage. Her eyebrows furrow, taking a glance back at the other ones. They still stare.

Anarosa looks into the vent, noticing how dark it is and she doesn't see a flashlight anywhere. She hums, taking another glance around the room. She then digs in her bag, looking for anything she could use.

"Mary."

Anarosa tenses, glancing at the ink people out of the corner of her eyes again. She sees a few take a step towards her, which makes her slowly close her bag again.

"She has returned."

"Screw caution, we're going blind," Anarosa mumbles, quickly crawling into the vent. She notices it's not too bad without a light, but one would be nice.

She pauses to glance back the way she came, seeing the ink people now blocking the path back, arms reaching out towards her. She sighs, walking towards the boards at the end of the vent.

"Why is everyone in this place so damn enamored with my grandmother?" Anarosa mutters under her breath. She quickly halts when something jumps at the boards. Her eyes widen slightly when she sees it's Bendy gripping the boards. He leans down slightly, as if looking through the boards. He seems to be shaking, the ink that follows him bleeding in through the gaps. He takes a swipe at her through the gaps, then looking through them again when she backs up.

"Mary," he growls out, gripping the boards separating them tighter. Anarosa curses under her breath, staring at the ink demon. She needs to get past him. She glances towards the path past the ink demon, trying to calculate the chances of her passing it with him there. Slight, but she cant go back with the ink people blocking the other exist. She growls under her breath, crawling forward again.

She crawls faster as Bendy begins to pull on the boards, bending and almost ripping them right off. He swipes at her, almost grabbing her ankle as she passes, which just makes her move faster. She turns the corner, wincing at a scream of rage from the ink demon.

She comes to a split path, hearing thuds coming from one side. She sighs, leaning her head down a bit.

"Lets go towards the thunks because why wouldn't we?" She mumbles, crawling to the right. She follows the vents, squinting in the low light and bumping into walls often. "Oh my god, where is a light?"

She finds two open pathways, squinting down the first one. The thuds seem louder from that one. She goes to the second, finding more light through that one but the vent is closed off. She did find the cause of the thuds. An ink person is slamming their head against the wall. Anarosa frowns, feeling pity for the thing but also figures she'd do the same if she was trapped here like that.

She backs up and takes the second path. She sighs in relief as she's able to crawl out of the vent system and stand straight again. She stretches out her arms and legs while glancing around. There's a few more of the white couches, a miracle station, a few closed doors, more stairs and posters, and of course Bendy cutouts. There's also a big gold Bendy statue as well. There's a sign pointing up the staircase that says "COME UP AND SEE ME" with an arrow pointing up. She figures Alice's doing.

"Henry, how far can you get in such a short amount of time? Or am I just that slow?" Anarosa mumbles, still not seeing the older man. She sighs and rubs her eyes, then glaring when she notices the ink beginning to bleed through the room. She runs up to the miracle station and hides in the thing before Bendy can come into the room. She looks out the little slot, seeing the ink demon phase through the wall and look around the room. She grips onto the strap of her bag as the demon walks around the room for a little bit before he turns to the little miracle station.

It doesn't feel like he's staring at the station or the door.

It feels like he's staring at her.

And now, he's walking towards it.

_Fuck._


	11. Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter Four

"Mary," his gravelly voice growls out, face leaning down like he's peering through the window. "I have you now... finally."

Bendy rips open the door of the miracle station, grabbing Anarosa by the arm once again before she could try anything. The girl growls in irritation, struggling within the ink demon's tight grip as he pulls her closer and tightens his already pretty harsh grip around her.

"For the last time! I. Am. Not. Mary!" Anarosa yells, trying to push the ink demon away to no avail. Laughter bubbles through the demon's wide grin.

"You look like her. You sound like her. You _feel_ just like her," Bendy replies, looking down at the girl. He's a bit shocked to see the girl glaring up at him.

"If I were Mary, I'd be an old woman by now. I'm telling you, Mary is my grandmother!" She growls. She's stopped struggling, finding Bendy's grip is surprisingly strong. She guesses it shouldn't have been that big of a surprise all things considered. She still needs to find a way out of this though. Who knows what he wants with Mary.

She's surprised to see Bendy's smiling mouth twist downward as his head tilts.

"If you're not Mary. Then who are you and where is she?" Bendy growls, Anarosa wincing as his tight grip around her arms turns painful. She didn't think that was possible for his hold to be tighter than it was.

"I told you. I'm Mary's granddaughter, Anarosa Drawl," the girl replies. "Mary died years before I was born when she was coming home from work. She's gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes. Gone. She's dead."

Bendy could feel confusion and anger rising. Mary, gone? That cant be. This girl... looks just like her. It has to be her. It has to be.

He stares at the girl, her staring right back at her. She has no fear of him, he can tell. Her eyes are hard, challenging almost. It's not the soft, loving looks he's used to from the woman. Looking a little closer, he can see she doesn't dress like Mary. Her style is more loose and showy than how Mary would dress. She's a bit more hard, tougher compared to Mary's softness.

.... Maybe she's playing....

Anarosa has the fleeting thought that maybe she shouldn't have been so direct about the death of the woman this ink demon has apparently been waiting a long time for. It's most likely not going to end in her favor. But she brushes it off, glaring at the demon staring down at her. She can feel his grip shifting ever so slightly, fingers flexing as they tighten, loosen, then tighten again around her arms. She can tell he seems to be thinking.

"If she's gone, then," Bendy begins, demented grin widen on his face as his grip tightens once more, "I'll just have to settle for you." 

He turns, dragging the girl with him. Anarosa struggles, trying to dig her shoes into the wooden floor and pull her arm out of his grip.

"Bendy. Let. Me. Go!"

"Never again."

......

Henry pauses his aim as a voice echoes through the room, causing the game he's playing to beep out the loser chime. Henry ignores it, looking back towards the entrance to the "Bendy Hell" amusement park. That sounded like Anarosa's voice.

And it sounded like she's in trouble.

Henry stares at the entrance for a long while, then decides to check it out, even though he's pretty sure it's just his mind playing tricks on him.

He walks up the steps, peering out of the amusement park. It's just like it was before he went inside. He shakes his head, Alice has Anarosa. She's playing tricks on him. Or his own mind is. That's all.

He turns to go back into the amusement park, something catching his eye before he could. He walks over towards the middle of the room, picking up the object laying on the ground. It's a book with a black cover and a few pages sticking out of it. Henry opens it, beginning to recognize the thing. The drawings and looping, messy scrawl all over the pages. Some of the photographs inside as well. He pulls out on of the pages, finding the music sheet for "Mama's Lullaby" once unfolded. This journal is Anarosa's. How did it get here? Does Alice... really have Anarosa?

"Enjoy your reading. I'm sure Boris doesn't mind waiting."

Henry glances around again, finding a thick trail of ink leading to the wall. It looks like what _He_ leaves behind wherever he goes. Henry thinks he heard her yell the demon's name too. Does that mean... Bendy has her?

Oh.

…Oh no. Bendy _cant_ have her.

"No. She's alright," Henry mumbles to himself, turning back towards the amusement park. He shakes his head, tucking the book away into his jacket. He'll find her and she'll be alright. There's no need to worry. There's absolutely no need to worry. "I'm just freaking myself out here. Anarosa's fine. She has to be.

Henry walks back towards the games he's supposed to win to open the doors, trying to focus on getting the haunted house up again.

…There's no time to loose now.

......

Anarosa groans a bit as she begins to wake up once more, unsure of when exactly she went unconscious. But she does remember Bendy caught her. So the demon isn't as mindless as she thought. In hindsight, she probably should have expected that.

She looks around, unsure of where she is exactly. Everything's black. She soon finds she cant stand up, locked in some small space. She finds herself submerged in ink, making her gasp then quickly snap her mouth shut again as the ink begins to fill it. She then pushes on the walls around her, trying to find some way out. She hits the sides as hard as she can, eyes widening slightly when she hears some mechanical parts coming to life.

She then finds herself hitting the wooden floor of the animation studio again, coughing up the ink that's in her lungs. She cant open her eyes. She feels a hand on her back, rubbing it to try to help.

"There, there. You're alright now."

"What did you do to me?" Anarosa growls out, coughing in between the words.

"I just made sure you'll never be able to leave like Mary did."

"You monster."

Bendy chuckles at her words, staring down at the ink covered woman on the ground. Every inch of her is covered in the thick dripping liquid, the girl also unable to stop coughing it up. He wipes a bit of the ink from her cheek, the girl weakly trying to slap his hand away.

Bendy's grin widens at seeing her peachy skin underneath. To be honest, he didn't know what to expect when he dropped her into the machine. But this is turning out better than he hoped.

Anarosa's able to stop coughing after a moment, bringing a hand up to wipe her eyes and just smearing more ink everywhere. Bendy chuckles, hand grabbing her chin.

"You're making a mess, my angel."

"Who's fault is that?" Anarosa snaps.

"No need to be so snappy," Bendy replies, grip on her chin tightening. "I just can't have you leaving me again."

Anarosa growls, but doesn't say anything. She still cant see and she doesn't know what really happened or where she is. She can take a guess though. But she doesn't like that answer.

"Lets get you cleaned up, darling," Bendy whispers, grip softening as he picks her up instead. Anarosa internally sighs, figuring there's nothing she can do for now. She doesn't feel the weight of her bag on her shoulder, so she figures he took that. Or it fell off in whatever she was in. She hopes it's the former.

Bendy sets her down again on a couch, taking a few steps away to grab something to wipe the ink off with. Most of it will probably soak in eventually, but a lot of it is just excess that needs to be rid of. Nothing he cant take care of for his darling angel now.

She feels something wiping her face, able to open her eyes afterwards. She blinks a few times, eyes adjusting to the lights around her once again. She looks around to find herself in an unfamiliar room with the dancing demon hovering over her with a sicken grin on his face.

"Just as I imagined. You're so beautiful, my angel," Bendy sighs happily, flicking something above her head. Anarosa looks up, noticing the halo somehow floating above her head.

"What the hell?" Anarosa mumbles, reaching up to touch it herself. How in the...? How is physics supporting any of this?!

Bendy chuckles at her expression of pure confusion, leaning his head on his hand as he gazes at her in pure delight. The ink is beginning to soak in, her gaining more of her original appearance again. If slightly more cartoonish in some places. Her hair is more volumized and fluffy, her skirt more flowing and light. Her eyes and lips are slightly bigger and nose smaller. Her face is slightly rounder and her curves a little more exaggerated. Her skin is slightly paler, leaning more towards paper white than peach and her eyes are a brighter green than before, her lips a duller red that's almost bordering black. She still looks human, but just a little off. Nothing noticeable right away, but there.

Of course there's the bright glowing halo above her head too, but that's besides the point.

"So beautiful. Just like I imagined my angel to look like," Bendy smiles. Anarosa looks back at him, eyes still wide.

"What did you do to me?" She whispers.

"Just what had to be done," Bendy chuckles, reaching out and touching her face again. "Now I know you'll never leave me."

Anarosa stares at the ink demon, then looks down at her herself again. She feels weird. Like she's not solid anymore. She doesn't think she can stand on her own at the moment. Her legs feel like jelly. At least the ink stains are gone. Her white sash is actually white again too. Even if the bow is a bit exaggerated and puffy than should be possible without wires or something supporting it.

"Bendy, where's my bag?" Anarosa asks, looking around again.

"I have it. You're quite the artist," Bendy smiles, patting her head.

"You looked through my stuff?" Anarosa glares.

"I was curious," Bendy shrugs. Anarosa sighs, brushing it off.

"Can I have it back?" She then asks, returning her eyes to the demon. Bendy seems to think, tilting his head back and forth a few times.

"Sure, my angel," Bendy says, patting her head as he gets up from the floor once again. He takes a couple steps to the side and grabs the strap of her bag, setting it on the couch next to her.

"Thank you," Anarosa says, instantly opening it with still slightly shaky hands. She doesn't touch much, noticing that her hands are leaving ink stained prints. She does believe everything is there though. It looks like anyway. She feels like there's something missing, but she cant figure out what it is at the moment. Her camera looks undamaged as well, which she lets out a sigh of relief about.

She looks back up at the demon, placing her bag back over her shoulder like it's supposed to be. Bendy looks pleased at getting some praise from her, going back to sitting in front of her on the floor. Though, he does seem to just be pleased with himself at the moment.

Anarosa figures she's just going to have to play his game at the moment. She's not sure where she is in the studio or what he's really done to her. Though she guesses it has something to do with the ink machine.

If she wants to get away from him, she's going to have to wait it out a bit. At least until her legs are steady enough again.


	12. Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter Four

Anarosa walks the perimeter of the room, thankful her legs seem to be working correctly again. She can at least walk and she feels like she's solid again at least. It seems whatever Bendy did, just needed a few minutes to settle. But she does believe she doesn't want anything more to do with that cursed ink machine. Never again.

Bendy watches her every move, watching the way the skirt swishes around her legs and the halo bounces along with every step. While a little clumsy at the start, her movements are once again fluid and graceful. He cant help but stare at her beautiful figure. He sighs, leaning his head on his hand.

Anarosa looks around the room again, letting out a puff of air and setting her hands on her hips. She glances over at the door, then turns her eyes over to the demon watching her every move. She's not sure how to get past him. He hasn't left her once or even looked away from her. She glances down at her bag, brushing some dust off of it.

Bendy tilts his head, making Anarosa turn her eyes back to him. She hesitates a moment before walking back over to the couch he sits in front of, sinking into it. Bendy's grin stretches, leaning over to latch onto the woman like a clingy child. Anarosa frowns, lifting her arms away then gently pats his head after a prolonged second. She almost chokes when he basically starts _purring_ at her touch.

She's beginning to wonder how everyone fears this thing. He's... kind of adorable right now. In a weird sort of way. She still needs to find Henry though. But _how?_

Anarosa looks down at the demon clinging to her. She doubts asking him would do any good. No one down here seems to like the man. She's not sure how Bendy would react to her wanting to find him. At least, she doesn't want to figure it out or try it.

She glances around the room again, hand moving down the ink demon's head as she begins to pet him. She doesn't really see anything in this room that would help. Everything's so dark from the ink that just follows the demon everywhere bleeding in through the walls, ceiling, and floor. She doesn't recognize this room either.

Her eyes roam back to the purring demon that seems relaxed. Maybe she could lure him to sleep? She supposes it's worth a shot. Does he even sleep though? Well, guess she's going to find out.

_"Hush now and drift off to sleep.  
You're safe here in my arms.  
My little dancing demon,   
Dance into my arms.   
Rest your weary head on my bosom.   
You can dance again in the morning light.  
  
The ticking clock beats on and on,  
Breaking daylight's spell with every beat.   
You are safe for now,  
Here in my loving arms.   
So dream your dreams,  
My little dancing demon.   
  
The night has fallen,  
The crickets chirp along to my melodies.   
All the fireflies dancing along in harmony,  
Leaving their teardrops everywhere.   
The sandman comes to light up your dreams.  
So fall asleep, cozy here in these sheets.   
  
Don't you worry, I wont leave you here.  
When your weary eyes do open again,  
I will still be here, holding you tight.  
Sleep my little dancing demon  
And Mama will sing her lullaby,  
For her little devil darling," _Anarosa sings softly, petting his head soothingly as she does. She could feel his grip slackening throughout the song, but cant really tell if he's sleeping with the ink covering half his face. She decides to take her chances, moving the demon off her without moving him as much as possible. She then stands still for a few seconds, the demon not moving an inch, so she moves out the door as quietly as possible.

"Freedom," she whispers under her breath, trying to run down the hall without making too much noise. She only makes it a few steps down before a screech fills the air and Searchers start popping up from ink puddles. "Son of a bitch."

She dodges the Searchers she can, kicking the ones who grabbed her ankles and wrists. She then runs once she's free again, noticing the ink bleeding into the walls. She makes a split second decision as a dead end approaches, grabbing her camera out of her bag and spinning around to face the ink demon.

She smiles as he winces from the camera flash, taking steps back as she tries to think of something while he's momentarily distracted by the camera flashes blinding him.

"What?" She mumbles, looking back as she almost sinks into the wall. She looks back at Bendy, who's recovered and walking towards her again. She takes another picture, making him pause once more. When he's recovered, he sees she's disappeared once more, making him scream in rage.

……

Anarosa drops out of a wall, holding the camera up so it doesn't get damaged. She has no clue how that worked, but she's grateful it did. Now she can work on figuring out where she is, hope Bendy doesn't find her again, and find Henry.

"Mary?"

"Oh fucking-no," Anarosa groans, wincing. "Why?"

"Mary, you're here. How?" Alice Angel says, walking closer. Anarosa rolls onto her feet again, looking at the deformed angel. She backs to the wall, putting a hand on it to see if she can phase through it again.

There's no sign of Boris.

Alice's eyes are then drawn to the halo above her head. "What?"

Anarosa blinds her with a camera flash as she steps even closer, taking one look around to make sure Henry isn't in sight.

"Bye," Anarosa speaks, sinking into the wall once more. She falls out of another wall again, groaning as she lands on her knees. "Not a good time. I am not having a good time right now."

She puffs out a breath, shoving her camera back into her bag.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, not again," Anarosa groans, looking up. Her eyes widen to see Alice Angel, another Alice Angel and a Boris right beside her. This Alice Angel looks more like the cartoon character, i.e. not having a half melted face, and wields a machete. The Boris looks more or less like the one she knows, but has a metal arm and wrench. Their eyes are just as wide as they look at her though.

"Mary?" Alice speaks up, taking a step towards the girl.

"You know what," Anarosa groans, leaning over until her forehead nearly touches the ground, the jewel of her diadem actually grazing the floorboards. "Sure why not? I'm Mary and there's another angel. Perfect. All I wanted to do was find Henry and get out of here, but no. I find another angel and Mecha Boris. Perfect."

"Mary, are you alright?" Alice asks, taking a few steps towards the hunched girl. The Boris follows behind her, looking down at the girl as well. Anarosa quickly gets to her feet at the sound of them approaching her, giving a quick glance before running through the wall. "Mary, wait!"

The Alice Angel and Boris frown, looking at where the girl once was, then look at each other.

"Third time's the charm," Anarosa mumbles, glancing around. She sighs in relief to find herself back where Bendy caught her. She heads up the stairs and past the Little Miracle station. She doesn't find much besides a table with a bunch of stuff on it and plans for an amusement park. She also finds another recorder and presses the play button.

"For forty years, I've built attractions that stagger the imagination! Colossal wonders such as the world has never seen! I have earned my legacy with sweat.

"But right in front of everyone... high level investors, Wall Street tycoons, the ever-tactless Joey Drew introduces me, the great Bertrum Piedmont, as Bertie! Like I was his child.

"You may be paying me, Mister Drew! But you don't own me! I'll build you a park bigger than anything YOU could ever possibly conceive! But before you go taking any bows, Mister Drew, know that this grand achievement will belong to me... and to me alone," the recorder plays.

"Egotist," Anarosa sighs, taking a quick picture before flying down the stairs and into the open door to the side. She blinks in surprise to see an ink person sitting on top of a cage and a big sign that says "Bendy Hell" on it. The "Hell" part is painted over in ink. She takes another few pictures and immediately starts searching the place. "This place is huge, oh my god."

She searches for a while more, then her eyes widen.

"HENRY!" She screams, scaring the life out of the man as she runs over and tackles him into a hug.

"Anarosa! You're here!" Henry says as soon as he regains his breath, hugging the girl back. "Thank god you're alright. I was so worried."

"I'm fine. Bendy caught me for a bit, but I got away from him and it took me a few tries to find my way back here. But I'm so glad I found you!" Anarosa speaks, words jumbling as she talks really fast.

"Wait, Bendy caught you?!" Henry yells, holding the girl at arms length as he looks over her.

"Yeah. I don't know what he did, but he did something," Anarosa sighs, looking up at the halo Henry now stares at in shock. "I'm fine though. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Henry asks, looking back towards her eye.

"Yeah," Anarosa nods, still catching her breath. "Yeah. I'm sure. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I've just been getting these doors open. It's taking a while. It took me forever to get the first door to open with those stupid carnival games. The last one, I had to maneuver around more Butcher Gang members and that took forever. There's two more to open before we can power the Haunted House and get to Boris," Henry explains to her. She nods and turns on her heel.

"Lets go then. I want out of this place already," she groans.

"Anarosa," Henry speaks up, making the girl look at him. He pulls the journal he found out. "I found this. It's yours, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It must have fell out of my bag when Bendy caught me," Anarosa sighs, grabbing the book and placing it back into her bag. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. You must have been terrified," Henry frowns, catching her arm again. Anarosa shakes her head.

"I wasn't. Stressed, yes. But not scared," Anarosa sighs, running a hand through her fluffy hair.

"Really? It sounded terrifying," Henry says, guiding her towards the next room.

"Henry, I am physically incapable of feeling fear," Anarosa sighs. She taps the side of her head. "Something went wrong with my head and I lost the ability to feel fear as a result."

"Really?" Henry asks surprised, pausing. Anarosa nods. "That must be helpful down here."

"It doesn't stop the stress," she sighs. Henry places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it.

"We'll be out of here soon," he assures. Anarosa nods, scratching the back of her neck.

"Yeah. Lets get this over with."


	13. Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter Four

Anarosa looks up at the sign above the door they're walking into. They're coming into the attraction storage. Okay.

She looks down at her and Henry's connected hands, feeling relieved that they're back together again finally. She just hopes Bendy wont make another appearance anytime soon.

She glances around, noticing the train car in the shelf built into the wall, then a dead Butcher Gang member. She then glances at the giant merry go round thing in the room towards the back. They walk towards it, noticing a recorder on the desk by it. Henry presses the play button, Anarosa looking up at the merry go round attraction and snaps a picture of all of it.

"The biggest park ever built, a centerfold of attractions. Each one, more grand than the one before it. It makes my eyes come to tears at the thought. But then... oh Mister Drew. For all your talk of dreams, you are the true architect behind so many nightmares," the recorder plays. Henry pulls Anarosa into walking to look for the next switch, the recorder still playing in the background. "I built this park. It was to be a masterpiece! My masterpiece! And now you think you can just throw me out? Trample me to the dust and forget me?" Anarosa begins to tense, hearing something switching and clicking as they making back towards the table and see the doors have been closed. "No! This is my park! My glory! You may think I've gone... But I'm still here!"

"Henry! Look!" Anarosa yells, pointing at the merry go round that's suddenly become active. Her eyes widen in disbelief at the sight of a head inside the main piece. "Is he inside that thing?!"

The attraction starts to spin, Henry pulling Anarosa behind him as he tries to maneuver farther away from the arms of the thing. One of the arms lifts up and smashes down onto the table, destroying it and the recorder. Though Anarosa spots something else.

"Henry, look! An axe!"

Henry grabs the axe while the merry go round, Bertram, is still, then moves back towards the young girl.

"What am I supposed to do with this?!" Henry asks, looking all around as Bertram spins starts spinning again. Anarosa clings onto his dress shirt, watching the merry go round as it slams the arms around again.

"The arms! The things holding the joints! Cut them off!" Anarosa yells, pointing at the arms. Henry looks at the things, then the girl.

"Worth a shot," he nods, waiting until Bertram stops moving to run up and hack two of the joint pieces off one side of an arm and running to safety before it starts moving again.

"Careful," Anarosa calls, watching the man get the other side of that arm. "Look out!"

The merry go round starts spinning rapidly and Henry barely makes it out of the way before being hit. Anarosa looks around worriedly as he goes for another arm. He gets another two off one side of two different arms, but is too slow running away, which results in him getting hit.

"Henry!"

"I'm alright!" He calls, sitting still for a few moments before getting up. He then goes back to chopping off the joint pieces in the arms, managing to get all four off with the last arm. The merry go round spins rapidly, spewing steam and sparks before stopping and the doors closing on the head inside. Henry jogs back over to where the young girl is waiting, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Take a moment before we start moving again," Anarosa tells. The older man nods, dropping the broken axe. Anarosa jogs over to the now open door on the other side of the room, flipping the switch before jogging back towards the older man.

"That makes three, one to go," Henry tells, Anarosa nodding in response. Henry takes her hand again, the two heading back out to the main room. Henry leads her over to the switch control, flipping the third one and heading over to the last room. It has the sign "Maintenance" over it. The two take a deep breath before entering.

Anarosa eyes the "CHOO CHOO CHOO CHOO" writing on the wall, taking a quick snap of it. Henry looks over at her, then her camera.

"Why're you still taking pictures?" Henry asks.

"I don't know. Eases the stress, I guess," Anarosa shrugs.

"Alright. Careful over this step," Henry says, helping her climb over the door.

"Thank you," Anarosa smiles, Henry nodding. She then looks up at the sign, taking a picture of that as well. "'Ride the Buddy Boris Railway.' I hope we don't have to fight a train."

"Come on, Anarosa," Henry nods towards a stairwell. Anarosa sighs, letting the man pull her along into another room filled to the knees with ink.

"Wait!" She says, pulling Henry to a stop. "The projectionist is back."

"I see that. We'll have to be careful," Henry nods. They wait until the light is gone to step down into the ink, watching the projectionist as they wade through it. They find a switch, Henry pulling it down. The Projectionist shrieks, the two running as he begins chasing them. They run up a stairwell, finding themselves up on a balcony. Anarosa winces as she can hear the Projectionist's gears turning as he follows them.

Henry finds the last power switch, pulling that down. Everything goes dark, the Projectionist disappearing out of thin air. Henry and Anarosa freeze, looking around as the lights dim back on.

"He's gone?" Anarosa mumbles, looking around once again.

"It seems so," Henry replies, both cautiously moving forward again. Anarosa glances over at a photo booth and takes a picture of that, both then heading back down towards the ink filled room with the train. Anarosa pulls him to a stop, noticing a recording on the crates. She pushes play, then looks around again.

"I believe there's something special in all of us. With true inner strength, you can conquer even your biggest challenges. You just have to believe in yourself and remain honest, motivated, and above all, who you really are.

"Ok, let's stop it right there. I can only do so many takes of this trash a day. And tell the guys in writing I want more use of the word dreaming in every message. Keep railing on that, get it? Dreaming! Dreaming! Dreaming! People just eat up that kind of slop. Hmm What? It's still on? Well, turn it off, damn it!"

"That's the Joey, I knew," Henry frowns, pulling the girl into walking again. They hear a screech at the bottom of the stairs. Anarosa looks back to see the Projectionist reappeared from seemingly no where again. "Shit!"

Henry runs up the stairs, pulling Anarosa quickly behind him. He shoves open the door to the Little Miracle station, both cramming inside it. Anarosa turns her head and looks out the little slot, pushed right up against Henry in the tight space. The man holds onto her protectively as well.

They then see the Projectionist tilt down a bit, looking through the little slot on the station. Henry holds onto the girl tighter, shuffling her towards the back of the station protectively. The Projectionist takes a couple steps towards the station and reaches out a hand to opening it. There's then a sudden flash, the two wincing because of it. The Projectionist screeches at something to the side of the station.

Anarosa's eyes widen as Bendy steps into view, punching the Projectionist right on the projector. They watch as the two fight for a few short seconds before Bendy lifts the Projectionist up and chokes him until he stops moving. Bendy then rips the projector right off the body and throws it at the Little Miracle station. It's then as if he just noticed the station is there and leans down to look inside.

Anarosa tries to drop down and shuffle as far behind Henry as she can, hoping the ink demon doesn't see her. She peaks out in time to see Bendy grab the Projectionist's body and drag it off to who knows where.

Henry sighs in relief, opening the door and stepping out, Anarosa following him. She looks down to see the Projectionist's projector head spitting ink out. She then follows the ink trail to the wall where Bendy must have walked through.

"Come on," Henry breathes, taking Anarosa's hand again. She nods, following Henry back out to the main amusement park room. Henry flips the last switch and then the lever, powering the haunted house. They walk into it, Henry helping Anarosa climb into one of the train cars before climbing in himself. She glances back at the writing on the wall. "TURN BACK". She shakes her head, looking forward again.

"Henry," Anarosa speaks up, making the man look at her. "Thank you. For everything."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"For protecting me during this entire thing. I really appreciate it," she replies, looking up at him. Henry smiles and nods.

"You're welcome."

Anarosa smiles and hugs the man again, the ride starting to move finally. A fake, deep laugh plays before the cart goes forward, doors with a skull on them opening.

"And now, the ride truly begins, Henry," Alice Angel speaks up. "Come in, and pretend it's all just a bad dream."

As they go along, fake ghosts and other stuff pop up, ink bodies also laying immobile on the ground in places. There's also black painted pieces with fake yellow eyes on them throughout. A rather cheaply made and not very scary haunted house ride. But, what do you expect?

"It's a funny thing. How so much can fall apart so fast. We never really had control of the studio. Either you were in someone's pocket, or you were putting someone into yours. I just wanted what was promised to me. I just wanted to be beautiful! Surely you can understand that," Alice speaks up. "Henry... Why are you here? We're all dying to find out. Do you just enjoy the terror of the drop into hell? Because if that's the case... Hang on tight. I've got a surprise..."

They ride into a ballroom type of thing with a whole bunch of crates and couches and sandbags. A giant chandelier hangs from the ceiling. There's pictures with flashing lights on the walls as well. It's bright and you can see little dust particles drifting from the air in the glow from the chandelier. It's a nice little room and Anarosa believes it would be beautiful if put together.

As they ride into the open door into pitch black, two giant hands reach out of the darkness and stop the cart from moving any farther. Boris then leans into view, making the two gasp at the sight of him. Mangled, larger, and with a cone that holds a ring around his head like a halo.

"Boris!!! No, no... What has she done to you?!" Henry gasps. Boris tilts his head side to side before pushing the cart back and throwing it. Alice laughs as the two struggle to pick themselves up again, Anarosa's leg getting caught between the ground and cart in the crash. A burst of pain shoots up her leg, making her wince and struggle back a cry of hurt and surprise. It seems this new body isn't incapable of being hurt.

"Meet the new and improved Boris! I took what I wanted, and in return, I gave him so much more! And this time, there's no Ink Demon, no escape. Boris, tear him apart! Leave nothing!! But don't you dare touch Mary!" Alice demands. Henry lifts the cart off of the girl, then tries to lift Anarosa to her feet and out of the way. Only the moment she puts pressure on her ankle, she drops. 

"Henry, I cant. My ankle is hurt," Anarosa gasps, looking past the man as Boris starts wreaking stuff.

"Shit," Henry mumbles, picking the girl up and looking around. He sets her down behind some crates stacked in the corner. "Stay here and I'll deal with Boris."

"Be careful, Henry," Anarosa frowns, gripping onto his sleeve. They wince as they hear Boris stomping around and throwing things.

"I will," Henry promises. "Stay here and don't move."

Anarosa nods, letting go of Henry. He moves out from behind the crates and disappears from the younger girl's view. She glances around the area, lightly touching her ankle.

"Mary... Why do you run from us all? You promised you'd return and we waited so long for you," Alice speaks up again, making Anarosa look at the ceiling. Her voice is the softer tone, more of a sad ring to it as she speaks. "I missed you so much. They did so much to us while you weren't here. You promised you'd get us out of here. You promised you'd never leave. Were you lying to us?"

Anarosa frowns. It's not like Mary had much of a choice. She got into a car accident and wasn't brought to the hospital fast enough. She slipped into a coma for about a month before her body just gave up. Not that Anarosa really knows why her grandmother means so much to these living abominations. But by the way Alice and Bendy talk, they sounded close to her. Somehow.

"Even if you were... I'll make sure you're never able to leave me again!" Alice continues, voice rougher and aggressive at the end again. Anarosa groans, head tilting back. "And it looks like that Ink Demon did a lot of the work for me. You're never leaving here again, Mary."

"Why? Just why?" Anarosa groans, glad to hear Alice shut up again. She then listens to Boris stomp around and throw things, growling at he does so. She holds onto her ankle and the crate, wishing she knew what was going on out there. And wishing she could help the older man instead of having to hide.

"No!!! No! No! No!... Why cant you ever just die?!" Alice screams. Anarosa looks out from behind the crates, seeing that Boris is down. She pulls herself up, hopping out to see what's going on. Everything is smashed and on the tracks and Boris is on the ground. Henry stands nearby, watching Boris disappear into ink.

Anarosa's eyes widen when Alice comes running towards Henry, flailing her arms. Though when she gets in front of him, a blade goes through her chest and out again. Alice gasps for breath in shock before falling to the ground, the two looking up to see who did it. Anarosa's eyes widen to see two slightly familiar figures standing in front of Henry.

The other Alice Angel and Mecha Boris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a April Fool's chapter!


	14. Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter Zero

_Mary slams open the door to the ink machine room where the cartoons stay. Bendy jumps up from where he was, though pauses when he sees the enraged look on the woman's face. Her eyes land on Alice Angel curled on the floor, looking nothing like she did before. Mary then spins on her heel, looking at someone standing outside the room._

_"What the hell were you thinking, Drew?!" Mary yells. Joey then walks into the room, making a sweeping motion to the angel on the floor._

_"Look at how much closer we are, Mary. It's amazing, isn't it?" Joey says. Alice flinches, trying to crawl farther away from the man._

_"Yeah. It is," Mary says, crossing her arms and nodding. "Amazingly sick! You cant do that shit, Drew! You_ can not _put humans into that ink machine to create your living toons!"_

_"You watch me, Mary. I'll do what I want," Joey growls, glaring at the woman._

_"I cant believe you!" Mary yells. "What you're doing is illegal! Immoral! You should have stopped after Bendy! Do you have any clue what you've done?!"_

_"I'm creating living cartoons. Things people will be able to meet. If they'd stop being complete failures anyway," Joey says, glaring at the angel huddling in the corner now. Away from him and away from the dancing demon._

_"Joey! Get a grip!" Mary yells, throwing her hands into the air. "You cant put your employees through this! You cant turn them into cartoon characters! What the hell is wrong with you?!"_

_"I cant? I think I can. After all, look at Ms. Campbell. She's now the character she loves so much," Joey says, making a sweeping motion to the angel._

_"You complete fucking psycho! You're digging your own grave you know! You've completely lost it! Everything's gone down hill since Henry left!" Mary yells, putting her head into her hands. "You're destroying this company! You're turning employees into ink creatures! What is wrong with you?!"_

_"If you hate what I'm doing so much, then why are you still here?" Joey glares._

_"I'm here for them!" Mary says, throwing a hand towards the living toons. "Joey, I love the company and I love the people and the characters, but what you're doing is wrong! Completely, utterly wrong! How could you?!"_

_"Very easily. If you don't like it, you can leave," Joey growls, glaring at the female. "I thought you'd be able to appreciate the idea of bringing these characters to life. Think of the possibilities."_

_"Joey, that's the thing, it should have just stayed an idea! Bringing the cartoon characters into real life should be impossible! I don't even understand how you did it in the first place! You shouldn't be playing god!" Mary yells, throwing her hands into the air. "You're going to have to reap what you've sown. Do you have any idea what you've done?!"_

_"I've created life! I've created this company! I've brought my ideas into fruition!" Joey yells. "Look around you Mary! I've done all of this! I've created all of it!"_

_"What you've done is make a mess of everything!" Mary yells. "All of this had great potential! These people here were talented as hell! And you've destroyed it all! Look at Sammy! He had_ such _a promising career! Susie! She was a great voice actress and could have gone on to do great things! Now look at her! What you've done to her!"_

_"She agreed to do this! She'll be able to be great still!" Joey yells._

_"Joey! You've turned her into a deformed Alice Angel! She wont be able to go anywhere like that! She wont be able to go home!" Mary yells. Alice looks over at the woman, holding her face in her hands._

_"That doesn't matter!" Joey yells. "We're creating these characters, Mary! This is more important than any one person!"_

_"NO IT'S NOT!" Mary yells, stomping her foot onto the floorboards underneath her. Joey takes a step back and the toons in the room flinch. "THIS IS NOT MORE IMPORTANT THAN A HUMAN BEING'S LIFE JOEY DREW!"_

_Joey Drew gathers himself back together, glaring at the woman in front of him. He takes a step forward, but back again when a growl resounds through the room._

_"What should I care about human life, Drawl?! All I need to care about is this company! My success! I'll do what I have to, to see this through!" Joey yells. "YOU CANT STOP ME! I WONT STOP UNTIL THIS IS FINISHED!"_

_"YOU'RE INSANE, DREW!" Mary yells. "WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU?!"_

_"NOTHING'S HAPPENED TO ME! YOU CANT DO ANYTHING! I DIDN'T BRING YOU HERE TO CRITICIZE ME, MARY! I BROUGHT YOU HERE TO KEEP THEM IN LINE! JUST DO YOUR JOB OR GET OUT!" Joey yells. Mary shakes her head._

_"YOU HIRED ME AS A VOICE ACTRESS! I HAVE BEEN DOING MY JOB! I'VE BEEN VOICING MAMA AND I HAVE BEEN CARING FOR THEM! BUT I AM ALSO YOUR FRIEND! AND A PART OF BEING A FRIEND IS TELLING YOU WHEN YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! AND YOU HAVE, DREW! YOU NEED TO STOP THIS NOW!" Mary yells._

_"I WONT STOP! I'M GOING TO SEE THIS THROUGH!"_

_Bendy, Boris, and Alice press as close to the wall as they can. They've never saw their caretaker and friend as angry as she is now. Red in the face and as tense as a wound snake ready to attack. Her fists are so tightly curled her nails are digging into her delicate skin. Her usual soft green eyes are as hard as the emerald jewels the color takes after. It's terrifying to the three cartoon characters._

_"ENOUGH DREW!" Mary screams, making the said man snap his mouth closed. He takes a step back in fear. Mary glares at him with hatred and anger. "GET OUT, RIGHT NOW!"_

_Joey scrams out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Mary growls, flexing her fingers and taking deep breaths. She grumbles under her breath, slamming her fist on the wall. The three toons flinch, trying to shrink into the wall more._

_Mary takes another breath, sinking into a chair and putting her head into her hands. She sits there for a few minutes before sitting back and running a hand through her hair._

_"Joey, you idiot," she mumbles._

_"Mary," Bendy says hesitantly, making the woman look up at him. Her eyes soften at the sight of him, making the ink demon relax a bit more. "Are you okay."_

_"I'm fine, Bendy," Mary replies, sighing afterwards. She then smiles, holding her arms out to him. He comes out of hiding and sinks into her embrace._

_"Uh, that was, uh," Bendy mumbles._

_"I'm sorry you had to see that," Mary mumbles, gently petting his head._

_"Are you mad at us?" Bendy asks._

_"No. Of course I'm not mad at you," Mary replies. "I could never be mad at you. It's Joey I'm mad at."_

_"Okay," Bendy replies._

_"Don't worry too much about it Bendy," Mary tells him. "I'll take care of it."_

_"Mary," Alice calls, making the woman look over at the female toon. "What's happened to me?"_

_"I don't know, Alice," Mary frowns. Alice crawls over to the woman, Boris coming over a few seconds later._

_"What's going to happen to us?" Alice whispers in fear._

_"I don't know that either," Mary sighs. "But, I'll do my best to protect you. Remember, I love all three of you, okay? No matter what?"_

_The three toons nod, Alice laying her head onto Mary's arm._

_"As soon as I can, I'm getting you three away from here," Mary mumbles, mostly to herself but the three can hear her. She looks behind her, back the way Joey went. "It's just not safe here anymore."_

_The three look up at her, dimmed hope in their eyes. The three of them could have told her that a long time ago. Things have been getting worse by the minute. Mary hugs Bendy tightly, the woman looking down and squeezing her eyes shut. She's silent for a while._

_"This should have never happened. I'm so sorry," she whispers. It was quiet enough where the toons had to strain to hear it. The three blink at her, then look at each other. Mary pulls back and smiles sadly at them._

_......_

_"I have to go now. I'll be back soon. I promise," Mary smiles at them. They nod, Bendy and Alice reluctantly letting go of the girl's hands. She waves to them and leaves the room slowly. The toons watch her go with frowns._

_......_

_***CRASH*** _

_***HONK*** _

_***SCREECH*** _

_***SIREN*** _

_"Ma'am, can you hear me? Ma'am? Hello?"_

_"Get a stretcher! Ma'am, stay with us."_

_"Can you hear me?"_

_......_

_* **Beep.....***_

_***Beep...*** _

_***...Beep.....*** _

_***....*** _

_***..Beep.....bee.........** Flatline **....***_

_......_

_Bendy stares at the door, sitting on the floor of the animation studio._

_"She's not coming back."_

_"Yes, she will," Bendy says, glaring at the floor in front of him and clutching his hands into fists._

_"She wont. She abandoned you. All three of you."_

_"She wouldn't. She promised she'd be back," Bendy growls._

_"She lied. She's never coming back."_

_"She will," Bendy growls. He hears a chuckle, then silence. Bendy stares at the door for a while, until he has to go hide from the workers again. Hopping into cutouts, he listens for any mention of the black haired female. He hears nothing. Not even the slightest mention of her._

_Once all the workers are gone, Bendy sits in front of the door again and stares._

_"She will come back," Bendy whispers to himself. "She will. She promised she would."_

_Bendy looks down, then putting his head in his hands._

_......_

Bendy watches a black haired girl walk through the old studio looking around and holding a strange devise up to her glittering green eye once in a while. He follows her, taking in every detail. It's her. She's finally back, after all these years.

Bendy follows her as she walks around the studio and as she eventually meets up with Henry. He doesn't catch anything they say, too consumed with her appearance and hearing her voice again to actually understand what she's saying.

When they finally turn on the machine and he's able to form again, he swipes at both of them. He watches as Henry grabs the staring black haired girl's wrist and runs. He watches as they fall through the floorboards, deeper into the depths of the old abandoned studio.

His grin widens, knowing he'll finally be able to meet her again. See her. Feel her warmth. He'll finally have her again. All to himself. They're finally able to be together once again.

……

It's not long before Bendy has the chance to grab the girl again. Although he's been watching her as she travels around the studio with that old bastard, Henry. The only reason he doesn't grab her and kill Henry now is because he doesn't want to scare the beautiful woman.

But then he's summoned by Sammy Laurence and after dealing with that man, he jumps up from the ink pool. And there she is, staring wide eyed in all her beauty. Surprised, not fearful.

The ink demon stands tall with a sagging bow tie. Ink drips down his head, covering the eyes and only leaving the wide smile visible. The smile widens when his head turns towards the woman.

"Mary," Bendy growls out. The woman's eyes widen slightly more. Surprised, not scared. Henry grips her wrist, pulling her down the other hallway as Bendy starts walking towards them. The door they ran through slams shut and locks, making Bendy bang on it. After the door doesn't budge, he begrudgingly leaves.

……

Bendy cant tell how long it's been since he's seen the girl and Henry. They're hiding well and no matter where he looks, he just cant find them. It's making him a little more than irritable, taking that anger out on any ink creature stupid enough to come into his path. But then he hears it.

His smile widens as he knows they've finally come out of hiding. And he's soon able to get close to her now. She takes the path of the demon, stepping into that ink pool. Bendy watches her for a few minutes from within the ink. Watches her take a few pictures and listen to the recording of that cursed Joey Drew.

"Well, I guess that's a thing," she mumbles, making the demon calm and yearn for her even more. Bendy decides he's had enough of watching her. He rises from the ink, making her look back. As he steps forward, she takes a step back, closer to the door. This confuses the demon. Wouldn't she be happy to see him? After all, she loves him doesn't she? She's said it before.

Bendy lurches forward, catching her before she can take off through the hallway. He chuckles, reveling in the warmth of the contact.

"Let go of me!" She yells, struggling in his grip and confusing him more.

"Mary," Bendy whispers, bringing her closer to himself to feel her warmth. "You finally came back."

"I'm not Mary!" She yells. Bendy laughs in confusion. Of course she's Mary. She looks, sounds, and feels just like her. How could it not be her?

"I've been waiting for a long time, Mary," Bendy says, his grin stretching wider. "Where were you?"

Bendy's then surprised by her nailing him with the cutout, lurching forward with a cry of shock as ink flies between them. He accidentally releases her, allowing her to fall back into the ink and run off.

"MARY!" Bendy roars, giving chase. The ink bleeds into the walls, following him as he goes. "MARY!"

The woman seems to have disappeared, making the ink demon scream in rage and destroy a shelf next to him. He growls, then disappears into the wall to search more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be busy later tonight so you all get the update early! And this will be the last of these Chapter Zeros, so I hope you enjoyed!


	15. Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter Five

Anarosa wakes up on a make shift bed to singing. She sits up and glances around, seeing Alice painting on the walls while she sings or hums.

"I know that song."

Anarosa looks over to see Henry peering through the boards of his cell. Since Alice and Mecha Boris, or Tom as he's called, see her as Mary, of which she has given up correcting everyone about, they don't force her to stay in a cell like Henry. But they haven't let her leave their hideout either. Not that she would without Henry anyway.

"Everyone knows that song," Alice replies. She then turns towards Henry. "Who are you?... Why are you here?"

"I was invited by an old friend... and now I cant leave," Henry answers.

"Then you know more than we do. One minute we don't even exist... just... thoughts. And the next minute... this place," Alice says, dipping her paintbrush into the ink can.

"Are you gonna let me out of here?" Henry asks.

"Down here, strangers aren't good things. How can we trust you? We don't even know what you are," Alice replies.

"He's the same thing I am," Anarosa speaks up, rubbing her ankle that's still a bit sore. It's corrected itself though, the ink swelling a bit before going back to normal.

"You're... Mary. He's not," Alice tells her, looking over at her. Anarosa sighs, head tilting back to the ceiling.

"My name is Henry... I used to work here," Henry tells.

"I... I honestly don't know my name... so they call me Alice. But I'm no angel," Alice says. "You go back and rest. We'll talk again later."

Henry sighs and returns to the bed in his cell. Alice finishes her painting, then turns to Anarosa and sits down by her.

"How's your ankle?" She asks, reaching out a hand to it.

"Better than yesterday," Anarosa replies. "I'm sure I'll be able to walk right on it really soon."

"Good. You need to be able to run down here," Alice says. Anarosa nods in agreement. "We're happy to have you back, Mary. We couldn't believe it when we saw you. Tom and I had heard rumors you were back but we didn't believe them. But here you are!"

"How do you remember her if you cant remember anything else?" Anarosa asks.

"I don't know," Alice admits. "You're just someone everyone knows. We all remember you."

"Strange," Anarosa mumbles, looking to the side.

"Get some rest, Mary," Alice says, setting a hand on Anarosa's shoulder. "You need it to heal. I'll watch over you."

Anarosa nods, laying back down. She glances towards Henry's cell before closing her eyes.

……

"It's only for a few hours. No need to worry. I won't go far... Only up to Level Six. Just stay here. Keep an eye on Henry and Mary, ok?" Alice asks, standing in the doorway with Tom. "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise."

Boris looks down as she leave, then smacks the axe onto his metal hand and looks over at Henry. Tom then takes a seat in the chair across the boards of the cell, repeatedly smacking the axe onto his metal hand.

"Tom," Anarosa frowns, making the cartoon wolf glance at her for a second. She sighs, looking over at Henry too. He watches the wolf, but then looks over at Anarosa. She smiles a bit and he smiles back.

……

"Henry? Here. You must be hungry," Alice says, setting a bowl of bacon soup onto the boards. Anarosa is already taking sips of the soup from a bowl of her own. "Sorry.. it's all we have."

Alice then walks off, Boris walking up to the cell behind her. He puts his metal hand in front of the bowl, watching Alice walk off. Once she's out of view, he looks back at Henry and knocks the bowl of soup off the boards. He then points at Henry before clutching the hand into a fist. He then walks off and slams a door.

Anarosa sighs, pushing herself up and taking cautious steps over to the boards.

"You can have the rest of mine," she tells, setting the bowl onto the boards.

"You need it more than I do," Henry says, shaking his head.

"No, I don't. I've already had half of it. You need your strength down here too, Henry," Anarosa replies, sitting back down onto her "bed". Henry sighs, taking the bowl off the boards.

"Thank you, Anarosa," he says.

"No problem, Henry," she replies.

……

"I know you're watching me... it's just... a little creepy," Alice tells.

"You're the one that writes on the walls," Henry says.

"We all do. For some poor souls down here, it's the only way they can be heard," Alice replies. "But you don't want to touch the ink for too long! It can claim you... pull you back. That's how I met Tom. I was messing with things I shouldn't have been and he... he was there."

"Why do you call him "Tom"?" Henry asks.

"He just seems to respond to it."

"Well, I don't think he's very fond of me," Henry sighs.

"Let me show you something... Awhile back, I was mapping out one of the upper levels... when I notice something reflecting off a piece of glass," Alice says, walking over to the cell. She then pulls out a view finder. "I held up the glass, looked through, and on the wall behind me was a hidden message! Right there in plain sight! So I kept looking... and found more and more messages everywhere in the studio! But you cant see them with your eyes. Only through this! Take a look!"

Alice sets the finder on the board, Henry then taking it. He holds it up and looks around a bit.

"I don't know who's leaving them, but I think they know how to get out of here," Alice reveals.

"Where does it all lead to?" Henry asks.

"Nowhere. I followed them for a long time... just leads me in circles," Alice frowns, looking down. "I don't think I'm meant to leave this place, Henry. But maybe... you are."

"Alice... please let me out of here," Henry asks. "Anarosa, er.. Mary, and I, we have to find a way out."

"Tom thinks you're dangerous," Alice replies, looking over at the still sleeping girl outside the cell.

"And what do you think?" Henry asks.

"I... I think... you're the hope I've been waiting for," Alice replies. "Go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be better."

Alice walks back up to the wall. Henry sighs, looking at Anarosa. Her black dress falls around her and she has her arms curled under her pillow. Her hair falls around her shoulders like a waterfall, the white pearls and black teardrop of her diadem glowing off the ceiling lights and the glow of the halo above her head. She looks very peaceful, her dark red lips slightly parted and pale skin glowing. She really does look exactly like her grandmother.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with Mary?" Henry asks, looking back at Alice.

"She was very kind to us. She gave us everything we wanted in the beginning. She gave us her love and compassion. Kept bad things from happening to us. We've just, always knew her," Alice replies.

"She's been gone for many years now," Henry replies.

"The memories are practically ingrained into the very ink we're made of," Alice tells. "No matter what, we can always remember her. Her promises that everything will be okay and she'll never abandon us. That she'll always come back. That she... loves us."

Alice looks over at the sleeping girl.

"We all love her."

"Would you think anyone would hurt her?" Henry asks.

"You never know with the things down here, but I wouldn't think it's very likely," Alice replies, turning back to the wall. She shakes her head. "Go to sleep, Henry."

......

"That was really stupid, Tom! You shouldn't have done out there! Now that's he's seen you... it's only a matter of time... before he finds us here," Alice scolds as she fixes Tom's mechanical arm. Alice notices Henry watching them and waves, Tom noticing the action and hitting the axe against his mechanical hand again.

Anarosa stands from her bed, walking over to the boards. Her ankle is fully healed now it seems. That crash must did a number on it, but she notices she healed faster than she should have.

Anarosa leans against the boards, looking back at the two toons. Henry takes the hand she offered to him between the boards.

……

"We cant just leave him! Not with the Ink Demon right outside the door!" Alice yells, gripping onto Tom's shoulders. Anarosa looks between the two.

"What's going on?" Henry asks.

"He's coming... we have to move on!" Alice replies. She then pauses, looking around as a gargling liquidy sound start to fill the area. Anarosa frowns, looking at the ceiling. "Tom! We have to let him out!"

Alice starts pulling on the boards to try and pry them off. Tom then puts a hand to her shoulder and shakes his head when she looks at him. Alice frowns, taking a step back.

"... I'm sorry," she murmurs. "Mary, we have to go."

"I'm not leaving without Henry," Anarosa replies, staying in her place.

"But, the Ink Demon!" Alice protests. Anarosa shakes her head, crossing her arms. Alice frowns, looking at Tom again.

"Go on. I'll be fine," Anarosa assures. "He's getting closer."

"But-" Alice begins, Tom setting a hand on her shoulder again. Alice sighs, staring for a long moment before nodding and running out the door. Tom stares at Henry and Anarosa for a long moment before following her. Anarosa turns back to Henry when they're gone.

"That was stupid of you. You should have gone with them," Henry frowns.

"I can't leave you to die, Henry," Anarosa replies, shaking her head. She then begins to look around for something to break the boards with. "There's nothing in here."

She looks around at the ink bleeding through the walls. Bendy must be really close. Anarosa looks around, then at Henry again.

"I'm going to go look for something to break these board. Hold tight and see if you can find anything in there," Anarosa says, heading towards the door.

"Be careful," Henry says, not sure what she thinks he'll find in there.

"Always," she replies, running out of the room. She looks around while she walks, noticing the thickening ink surrounding the area. She trips as a searcher pops up and grabs her ankle. "Ow! Get off of me!"

She kicks the searcher until it lets go, scrambling to her feet again and turning to run. She stops again when she sees a grinning figure standing a little ways in front of her, grin stretching more when she notices him.

"There you are, My Angel. I finally found you."

"Oh shit," Anarosa mumbles, turning and running down another hall. She can take this chance to lead him away from Henry. She glances back and for sure, Bendy's chasing after her. She turns and twists, always checking to make sure the Ink Demon is behind her and trying not to get out of his sight for took long.

Anarosa turns into a room, breathing heavily and glancing around to see that there's no other doors inside the room. She turns on her heels, going to run out of the door again, only to see Bendy in the doorway. She backs into the wall, trying to regain her breath. She can only hope Henry found a way out of the cell.

"Bendy."

"My Angel." Bendy walks forward, making the girl press into the wall. "Stop running from me."

Anarosa phases through the wall, Bendy just missing her arm. He growls, glaring at the wall.

Anarosa looks around, finding herself back in Alice and Tom's former hideout. She notices that the boards once trapping Henry into the cell are on the ground and the man is gone. She breathes a sigh of relief, jumping through an ink puddle to find the man again.


	16. Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter Five

Anarosa phases through a wall, looking around in confusion to see she's in what looks like a recording booth. A poster of what looks like an older female demon with a halo, that kind of resembles Bendy and Alice in a way, with the words "Bendy in Mama's Lullaby with Mama, Alice Angel, and Boris the Wolf" is on the wall. Bendy's in the older demon/angel's lap with Boris sitting behind them and Alice laying beside them. All three of them look half asleep.

"So, am I in Mary's old recording booth?" Anarosa mumbles, glancing around again. She looks out of the glass to see that the room outside of the recording booth looks incredibly dusty and like it was turned into a storage unit. She cant even really see through the glass of the barely lit booth. "How in the world did I end up here?"

Anarosa sighs, stepping back and taking another look around. She spots the outlined shape of a recorder, humming in curiosity. She grabs the thing from it's spot, turning it on before setting it on the stool in the booth.

"Only a few months since I've been working here and I love it. Everyone's so nice and it's fun watching everyone working so well together. Even voicing Mama is fun and gives me something to do, even if it's rather straining on my voice.

"Working hours can be long and I'm worried about some of my coworkers overworking themselves. Joey really shouldn't be working everyone so hard. But they're still pleasant.

"Sammy is the _best_ teacher, even if he's a bit hard on everyone. His music is amazing, truly a talented artist. I'm sure he's going to be going places in the future. Henry is quite the man too. Always hunched over his working table, sometimes I have to tear him away to get a break. I always enjoy watching him work though. He's such a talented artist.

"I really adore those two men," the recorder plays.

Anarosa's initially confused to hear her own voice come from the player, but then realizes it's her grandmother's voice, not hers. They really do sound exactly the same. She's starting to really understand the confusion.

The second thing is she can really pick up the love her grandmother shared for Henry and Sammy through the tone of voice on that last line. She really cared for those two. Anarosa's sure Mary would be upset about what Sammy's become. She cant say _she_ much cares for him at this point, but hearing her grandmother talk about him with such fondness is rather sad.

But now's not the time. She needs to reunite with her grandmother's other best work friend.

She jumps through a puddle of ink in the recording booth, dropping to her knees on the floor with a sharp breath. She leans down to regain her breath once again.

"Okay, note to self, stop doing whatever that is. Fast travel is draining," Anarosa acknowledges, sitting up once more now that she has her breath back. She looks around, finding herself in a wide open space with walls and, buildings she guesses, everywhere. There's also a bridge to an inky river it looks like, one of the lost people fishing in it from atop a building. There's more writing, more of "the creator lied to us", "he will set us free", "It's time to believe", and "she will be returned to us" painted onto the walls. There's also two new ones, "not monsters" and "what am I?", painted on what looks like a main building.

Anarosa climbs to her feet, glancing around once more at everything and brushing herself off. She hopes Henry is coming this way. For now at least, she can take some pictures.

"Anarosa!"

Said girl lowers her camera and turns, seeing Henry running up to her. She smiles, shoving the camera into her bag once more and greeting the man with a hug.

"I'm glad to see you're alright and got out of that cell," she smiles.

"You're alright?" Henry asks, making the girl nod in response. "Great. Come on, lets find a way out of here."

Henry starts walking, the girl following him.

"Henry, I found something you might be interested in on the way here," Anarosa says as they reach the main-looking building with "not monsters" written on it, someone starts chopping down the boards on the entrance.

"Oh yeah? What's-"

"BETRAYED!!! ABANDONED!!" Sammy Laurance comes running out of the building with an axe, Henry and Anarosa backing up quickly. "I trusted you! I gave you everything... and you left me to rot!!"

Sammy comes running at them, wildly swinging his axe. Henry swings the gent pipe he has, hitting the old music director once. Anarosa looks around for something she can do to help Henry.

"...Why? WHY!?" Sammy screams. Anarosa's eyes widen a bit as she remembers Mary's audio log. Maybe, Sammy still remembers Mary? Worth a shot. She waits until Henry gets far enough away and Sammy stops wildly swinging the axe for a moment. Sammy starts chasing after Henry. "My Lord, why have you forsaken me?"

"Sammy!" Anarosa yells, jumping towards the man and wrapping her arms around his neck. She feels very stupid for this, but tries to grab the axe from him. "Calm down! Let go of the axe!"

"Get off of me!" Sammy yells.

"Anarosa! What are you doing?!" Henry yells, eyes wide as he see the petite 5'5" girl try to take down the crazed ink man swinging an axe around. "Get away from him!"

"Shut up, Henry!" Anarosa responds, trying to pull her weight, which isn't much, back to pull Laurance down. This isn't really working the way she hoped it would. Sammy reaches back, trying to grab the girl off himself, able to grab her arm and pull her down.

"Now I will free your-"

"Sammy Laurance!" Anarosa yells, kicking her legs out and hitting his stomach. She grabs his shoulders, pushing him down in the momentary distraction and sits on his stomach. She's able to grab the axe and throw it far enough out of his reach and keep a hand on both his wrists. She then mutters to herself, "What did Mary see in you?"

"Let me go!" Sammy growls.

"Get a grip on yourself, Laurance!" Anarosa growls, putting all her strength into keeping the man down. This probably wont last long. "Honestly, what's gotten into you?"

That seems to strike a cord with the man as he stops struggling and stills for a moment. Anarosa readjusts her grip while he's frozen, not sparing a glance towards Henry who is slowly approaching. He also kicks the axe farther away from the two.

At the sight of the other man, Sammy starts struggling again. Henry tries to help Anarosa keep him down though, not exactly sure what the girl is going for but not wanting her to get hurt by the psycho.

Anarosa searches her mind for something to calm him, though she doesn't have much to go on. Mary had a great fondness for him and as a voice actress, probably worked with him a lot. Everyone seemed to love Mary and at the moment, either Sammy doesn't recognize she resembles Mary or maybe is the only person so far that didn't like her. That'd be something new at least.

….Maybe the lullaby will work. It's a long shot, but worth a try.

" _Hush now and drift off to sleep._  
 _You're safe here in my arms._  
 _My little dancing demon,_  
 _Dance into my arms._  
 _Rest your weary head on my bosom._  
 _You can dance again in the morning light,"_ Anarosa notices Sammy starting to calm again, mentally sighing in relief. This man is a handful.

" _The ticking clock beats on and on,_  
 _Breaking daylight's spell with every beat._  
 _You are safe for now,_  
 _Here in my loving arms._  
 _So dream your dreams,_  
 _My little dancing demon,_ " As Sammy is fully calmed again, Anarosa stops there. She wearily eyes the man, readjusting her grip once again.

"Sammy, we good?" She asks, eyeing the ink man beneath her.

"Mary. My Lady, you're here."

"I've been here the entire time, Sammy. You're not going to attack?" Anarosa speaks again, raising an eyebrow.

So he does remember her. But is calling her "My Lady". She guesses the same way he calls Bendy "My Lord". Jeeze, what happened to this man? If only Mary could see him now. Probably best she doesn't.

"My Lady, what are you doing here?" Sammy asks. Dodging the question Laurance. Anarosa sighs, looking down at him with an unamused look. She glances back at Henry, who looks both disturbed and unsure of what to do exactly. So he's no help.

This must be quite the sight to see.

"Sammy, I'm going to let go of you. Do not attack us," Anarosa says slowly, though Sammy doesn't reply to her. Anarosa slowly lets go of him, holding her hands out as she moves off the man. Henry looks at her like she's insane, though is quick to put himself between her and Laurance who gets to his feet once again.

"My Lady, please forgive me. I did not see you," Sammy says.

"It's alright, Sammy," Anarosa says, placatingly. Maybe she can get Sammy to help them. She gently pushes on Henry's arm, trying to get him to move towards the gate. "Though, can you open that gate for me?"

"Of course, My Lady," Sammy nods. Anarosa nods, pushing Henry more towards the gate.

"Anarosa, are you insane? What were you thinking?" Henry whispers angrily towards her, making sure to have a hold of her arm.

"I probably am. This place does that obviously," Anarosa replies, matching his whisper. "And I clearly wasn't thinking."

"Obviously."

Henry grunts, Anarosa stumbling to the side. She growls, glaring at Sammy who is wielding the axe again. Really, she shouldn't have taken her eyes off of him though. Henry swings the gent pipe in retaliation, hitting the mask right off of Sammy.

"No! Don't look at me. Stay away..." Sammy yells, covering his inky face.

"Show me for trying to show concern for someone," Anarosa sighs under her breath. But she walks over to Laurance anyway, if a bit wearily to see if Henry actually hit him. Henry follows close behind her. She gasps when Sammy grabs her shoulders.

"Ah! You lied to me!" He yells, shoving her to the side and grabbing Henry by the neck. "You said I'd be free! Well, I'm going to free you now! Free your head right off your shoulders!"

Sammy slams Henry into the ground and lifts his axe. Anarosa pushes herself up from where the man shoved her.

"Sammy."

"Sheep, sheep, sheep... it's time for... sleep," Sammy chants. Anarosa notice Tom sneaking up behind Sammy, then Alice is right beside her and place a hand on her shoulder. Tom slams his own axe into Sammy's head, killing the man once again. Alice helps Anarosa to her feet, the girl still watching as Tom takes the axe back and holds it out to Henry.

"That was close!" Alice sighs, relieved. "You're lucky we were in the neighborhood."

Everyone looks around at the ground begins to shake. Sammy's body then disappears from the spot it fell in.

"Was that "him"?" Henry asks, pulling Anarosa closer to himself once again.

"I don't think so... the Searchers and the Lost Ones built this place.. Sammy must have been keeping them at bay. Now that he's gone-" Alice begins, then cuts herself off. "Looks like we're in for a fight. Get ready! Watch out! Here they come!"

Puddles of ink form, the Searchers popping up from the puddles. Henry, Alice, and Tom attack them, Anarosa feeling rather useless as she doesn't have a weapon. Though it does seem like they're ignoring her existence at the moment. Lost Ones join the fray, Anarosa backing up more. Henry tries to stay by her, but they do push him more away, all of them surrounding the three fighting.

"Get off of me!" Anarosa yells, trying to pull her arms out of the Lost Ones grip, a Searcher grabbing one of her ankles.

"Mary!" Alice yells, running to her aid. "I've never seen this many before! Mary, be careful!"

"Trying, Alice," Anarosa replies, skirting more away from the Lost Ones and Searchers reaching for her. Eventually the puddles disappear and they all disappear.

"I think that's all of them... but you never know where they're going to crawl out of next," Alice says. She runs over to the gate and opens it. "Probably best if we stay together from now on. Henry? Think you can lead the way?"


	17. Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter Five

Anarosa looks around as she follows Henry down the path. Alice stays right by her side, Tom behind them. Henry cuts down the boards holding the doorway, then continues on.

Anarosa looks at the gaps, looking skeptically at the boards acting as the pathway. Her suspicions are confirmed as one of the boards break under Henry's weight, making him plummet.

"HENRY!!!" Both Alice and Anarosa yell.

"We can use this rope to lower ourselves down," Alice says, looking for something to tie said rope to. Tom makes the decision he'll go down before the two girls, Alice then following him. Anarosa kneels by the hole, waiting for Alice to call up. She glances around, spotting the ink dripping into the boards. "Mary! You can come down now!"

"I'm coming!" Anarosa calls down, taking another look around before beginning to climbing down. She glances up as she feels something drip and a tug on the rope. "Shit."

"Mary!?" Alice calls.

"The Ink Demon's here!" She calls down.

"Hurry!" Alice yells. Anarosa slides down the rope, Tom catching her when she drops from the bottom of the rope. Anarosa looks up the hole, rubbing her hands with a grimace. The rope drops along with a few pieces of broken board.

"He's not happy," she sighs.

"Come on, we better hurry," Alice rushes, pulling on Anarosa's arm. "Henry's gone ahead and it wont be long before the Ink Demon follows."

"How is Henry surviving all these falls?" Anarosa mumbles to herself, looking away from the hole and letting Alice pull her along.

……

After a few minutes of walking, they come into an open room. It looks like a waiting room of some kind and has an appointment board. The administrative doorway is open. They explore a bit, trying to see if Henry is in here but they don't find anything. Anarosa does find a recorder on a chair though and presses play.

"Progress Report to Gent Home Office. Client: Joey Drew Studios.

"Although we're making progress, the client's expectations keep changing. What started as a machine to simply mold life-sized figures, now seems to be teetering on the edge of magic more than engineering.

"Although Mr. Drew remains convinced they are the same thing.

"The process of running the cartoon film through the machine for the figures to imprint upon is going well. We've had several near successes.

"One weird note, the first figure ever created was a failed attempt in the likeness of the character called Bendy. Since that time, no other attempts of this particular figure have emerged. And the one that did... I dunno, there's just something unworldly about him," the recorder plays.

"Huh," Anarosa mumbles. "So Bendy was the first one made. Makes sense, I suppose."

"Mary? Did you find something?" Alice asks.

"No," Anarosa replies, standing up and brushing her skirt off. "There's nothing here."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Henry is fine," Alice reassures. Anarosa nods, the two girls joining Tom in the waiting room once again.

"He's probably somewhere in the administrative halls," Anarosa says, looking down the halls.

"Most likely," Alice nods. Anarosa perks up when she sees ink bleeding through the walls again. "Oh no. The Ink Demon's coming."

"Hide," Anarosa whispers. Alice and Tom run, Anarosa slipping around the wall to the administrative halls. She glances out, seeing Bendy appear from the ink and look around. She spots where Alice and Tom are hiding, seeing Bendy head over that way. She bites her lip, then glances around. Alice winces, Tom tightening his grip on his axe. "Bendy."

The Ink Demon perks up, turning his head towards where Anarosa's hiding. She believes that he wont hurt her at least. Those two he probably would have no problems with.

"Bendy, over here." Anarosa quietly backs away, moving into the maze of hallways more. "Come find me."

Once she sees Bendy heading into the halls, she ducks into rooms, cursing at seeing the Butcher Gang also lurking around the halls. She looks around, leading Bendy through the halls and farther away from the two toons. She then hides quietly for a while, at least until the ink bleeding through disappears. Bendy must have gone somewhere else to look.

She stands, glancing around the office she's in. She notices a recorder and takes another glance around before pressing the play button.

"A small memo to all administration offices!

"Rumors have begun to fly that we simply cant tolerate any longer. The idea that the company is in some form of financial difficulty is untrue and a slanderous lie against us.

"It's also been known to me that some backroom incompetents are not trusting in my leadership.

"As a leader, I'm always steering the boat, guiding our destiny. Looking at the big picture.

"No need for you people to worry about such things. Just do whatever it is that you do and trust your leader... which is me," the recorder plays.

"I'm really not fond of you, Joey Drew," Anarosa sighs, shaking her head. She walks out of the office and looks around the maze, ducking out of the Butcher Gang's line of sight. She finds another recorder in the room she ducks into, pressing play. The voice of Wally Franks comes out of it.

"So turns out it's my lucky day!

"I got to cleaning some of the offices around 2 am last night. And what do ya think I find on one of the chairs?

"A big freaking chocolate cake. Just sitting there!

"Practically yelling my name!

"You know? I work hard!

"I earn my pay. Every darn dollar. But you know what this company's missing?

"Little, benefitting perks.

"And this here cake? It's a perk!

"Hopefully no one finds out what I done.

"Cause if they did, I can tell what would happen.

"I'm outta here," the recorder plays.

Anarosa laughs a bit, shaking her head and heading out of the room thinking that man is adorable. She wonders, not finding anything around. She doesn't run into Henry or Alice or Tom, but she does find Joey Drew's office. Deciding to poke around a bit, she opens the drawers finding all those items from the very start and another recorder on the desk.

"I know how much this part means to you, Susie.

"Alice means a lot to me too. All my characters do!

"In fact, I'll let you in on a little secret.

"I too really believe my characters are more than just drawings.

"They're alive. They're part of us. And I want people to know them as well as I do.

"I want people to be able to shake their hand, spend an afternoon with 'em. Love them.

"Susie, I'll be straight with you.

"I'm putting together a small project... a little ceremony.

"If it works, a lot of dreams will come true.

"And I want you to be a part of it. ...I want you to bring Alice to life once again.

"What do you say?" The recorder plays.

"Yeah, that went splendidly well," Anarosa mumbles, shutting the last draw she was looking through. She shakes her head, looking at the recorder. "Poor, naïve Susie."

She walks out of the office again, seeing the thing filled with ink. She walks off, back down a hall. Glancing around, she finds yet another recorder on a table. She takes another looks around and sighs, pressing the play button then turning to keep an eye out for any danger. Another recording from Joey Drew himself.

"Listen Tommy, I know you boys over at Gent are doing your best,

"but I'm paying for living attractions, not weird abominations!

"Whatever that grinning thing was I saw wandering around your office,

"you better keep it locked up tight!

"I realize it was a first attempt but imagine if the press caught sight of it! Might scare off investors! And in response to your previous memo:

"If you claim your failures are because these things are soulless, then, damn it, we'll get them a soul!

"After all, I own thousands of 'em!"

"That bastard," Anarosa mumbles. "Put your workers through the ink machine. How cruel."

Anarosa shakes her head, wondering if this was before or after her grandmother died. From what it appears like, it was before.

"That grinning thing he was talking about must have been Bendy," she then mumbles, cursing as ink starts bleeding through the walls again. She spots Bendy phase through the ink once again, spotting her before she's able to take off.

"Found you," he grins.

"Now catch me," Anarosa grins, running off once more. Bendy growls, chasing after the girl. She turns a corner, cursing to see Henry walking down it. She takes a sharp turn, looking behind her to see if Bendy followed her or went after Henry. Of course, he followed her. Unfortunately, she's cornered now. Bendy grins, reaching out for her. "Follow me, Deary."

Anarosa phases through the wall, landing on her back with a wince. She sits up, finding herself once again in an unfamiliar room. She groans, sitting against the wall to regain her breath again. She looks around for the telltale signs of the ink demon. She hopes he's continuing with her little game and doesn't go after Henry. Maybe he didn't even see the old man. She can hope.

She stands once more, looking around to gain her bearings. It's kind of bare with what looks like a few extra couches and chairs placed around the room. There's an old record player playing some kind of old time music with a recorder next to it.

Anarosa takes a seat, pressing play on the thing. What's one more audio log while she regains a bit more strength.

"I cant believe Joey Drew! What was he thinking?!

"Joey tried to bring a cartoon to life. It didn't turn out the way he wanted. The thing that came out of the machine, wasn't Bendy. It's some kind of monster that vaguely resembles him.

"Still, once it calm down, it was rather okay. I don't blame him for being scared. The Gent lads and Joey did just lock the poor thing up. Just being brought into life then locked away.

"He acts more like a curious child than a monster. And he can be rather sweet at times. He definitely clings like a child, reminding me of my own at home. I hate leaving him here every night. The poor thing will live a cursed life. I don't think he's as soulless as Joey says.

"Perhaps one day I can take him away from here.

"But for now, I suppose all I can do is give him some love and care.

"Maybe that is what can calm his anger at Joey Drew.

"Not that it isn't deserved."

Anarosa frowns, looking at the ground. So Mary is the one who cared for Bendy when he was first created. That's probably why he's so determined to get to her. From what she's heard of her grandmother from her grandfather, Mary was a very loving and compassionate woman.

And from what Mary says, Bendy wasn't much of a monster in the beginning. She can still see a bit of that child-like comparison from the little they've interacted. But he's still very dangerous, especially towards Henry, Alice, and Tom.

"Maybe I could distract him long enough for Henry to get out of here," she mumbles to herself. Anarosa hums and stands from the couch, only taking a few steps before being grabbed from behind. "What the-?!"

"I caught you."

"Bendy."


	18. Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter Five

"As fun as this game has been, I'm tired of it," Bendy growls, tightening his hold around the girl.

"Bendy, what do you want from me?" Anarosa asks, not even bothering to struggle at the moment. She does try to turn and face him, though he doesn't allow her to.

"I want you to stop running away from me," Bendy growls, hugging her to himself. His voice gets more gargled and growly as the angrier he gets. Anarosa winces as the grip he has on her begins to hurt. "Stay, like you promised!"

"You know I'm not Mary, Bendy. I never promised you anything," Anarosa replies. Bendy just growls, folding in more. "I can't be Mary either. I don't know her. I never met her. I can't act like her. I can't speak like her. I can't treat you like she did. I can't. You realize that, don't you?"

Bendy doesn't respond to her words, just holding her tightly to him. Anarosa sighs in result, glancing to the side. She thinks a couple of minutes, then looks up towards the ink demon again.

It's obvious he wont stop chasing her. Wont let her go. Not if he can help it. And with her staying close to Henry, Alice, and Mecha Boris, that puts them in more danger. That doesn't sit well with her.

"Alright Bendy, you win," she relents. If she keeps his attention on her, he'll leave Henry and the others alone. Then Henry can find a way out of this place, she'll find another way. "I'll stop running away."

"Perfect," Bendy chuckles, his grin widening at the girl's response.

……

"Henry!"

"Alice, Tom."

"Looks like whatever was here was taken long ago..." Alice comments, looking at the box.

"How did you get down here?" Henry asks. Then looks at the two, behind them, then back to them. "Where's Anarosa, err Mary?"

"It pays to carry a rope... ..you should try it," Alice answers first. She then frowns, looking around once. "She didn't find you?"

"No. I never saw her. She was supposed to be with you," Henry responds.

"The Ink Demon appeared. She lured him away. I was hoping she escaped him," Alice explains, hand going to cover her mouth. Henry sighs, dragging a hand down his face.

"Look, I know where we have to go... but it's not going to be pleasant," he then says. "The Ink Demon probably has... Mary.. and he has something that we need... … I'm going after him."

"You want to go to his lair? Are you crazy?" Alice asks. "That's death!"

"That's where the trail seems to lead. And he has Mary. We have to rescue her," Henry replies.

"Well, it's probably close by... ...probably through that door. But it wont be easy to open," Alice says, eyeing the door in the vault. She then begins to think. "I'll need three gears, a crowbar... … hmm, some kind of counterbalance."

Tom runs over to the door, punching it open instead. Henry and Alice stare for a few seconds.

"Huh. Well, that works too... I guess," Alice comments. Henry heads through the door, both walls of the familiar-looking hallway lined with posters. Opening up into another familiar looking room with a projector, Bendy cut out, and work desk. He comes across his old desk again, quickly walking down the hall away from it. He stops in front of a large window as ink starts spreading across the wall. "Quiet. Don't make any noises..."

Bendy shambles past the windows, alone. Henry watches until he disappears around the corner.

"Did Anarosa get away from him then?" Henry whispers, staring at the wall. Henry shakes his head, continuing forward.

……

Anarosa glances around the room Bendy had left her in. It's... kinda weird. She's sitting on a sofa in the room. There's another gramophone sitting next to her, playing a nice little tune on a constant loop. There's a few other stray couches and there's papers scattered _everywhere_. There's some on the floor, blobs of ink dropped on them. Some are torn, ink scribbled harshly on those. What's a little more weird, is the drawings on the walls.

There's drawings on the walls of _her_. Or they look like her anyway. Close ups, full body, half portrait. Some have her looking the other way, in a recording booth, or relaxing in a chair. One of her laughing or smiling. And there's _so many_ of them.

It only took Anarosa a few minutes to realize they're drawings of _Mary_. 90% of them anyway. There's a few stray ones she's spotted that are definitely her, when she's been running around the studio. And she's found a few of herself with the way she is now, halo and all. There's quite a few of those.

She's long since gotten bored of looking at all the drawings, even if she's still impressed with how good they are. Mary and her are never painted in a bad light of any kind, all very flattering and nice. Even with the inky handprints dragging down them and the wall they're pinned to.

She sighs, tapping her heel against the floor boards in boredom. She glances towards her bag, sliding onto the floor next to it. She digs into it, pulling out her camera. She turns it on, beginning to look through all the pictures she took.

She wonders if she'll ever get to print them off. Or if she'll even want to after all this. She comes upon the pictures of the first Boris in the hideout and the first Alice Angel, frowning at the pictures. She shakes her head, eventually setting the camera to the side and pulling out a sketchbook. She opens it, flipping through a couple pages, pausing on one.

She... didn't draw this.

The picture isn't much, but nearly covers the entire page. It's not bad, but she's not really sure what it is either, twisting and turning the book around trying to figure it out. Just a few inky blobs nearly covering the page. After a while of staring, she finally gets it. It's a heart. Sort of. She was just looking at it wrong, more trying to figure out the black blobs that piece together the white.

She's not sure who drew, or blobbed, it in. It wasn't her, she knew that. She leaves it be, frowning at the other pages the ink stained. It's not too bad, thankfully. Mostly the edges, which she'll admit does give it a bit of a cool effect. She'll still be able to draw on them anyway. Well, besides the page directly after the blobby heart.

Anarosa digs out a pencil and gets to work on a mostly clean page, only pausing when she feels someone begin to mess with her hair. She glances back, finding the grinning demon's return and is watching her closely. She returns to her page, ignoring him for the moment.

It's peaceful for a while, Anarosa working on her page and Bendy content to watch and play with her hair while she does so. He finds it cute how she solely focuses on the page, ignoring everything else around her while she does. The little tune playing in the background just makes it all the more relaxing.

Eventually Anarosa gets tired of drawing, placing everything away and stretching out her hand. She then shift to face the Ink Demon, her hair loosely falling from his grip. She stares at him, her face scrunched in contemplation. Bendy finds it cute, enjoying the feeling of her green eyes on him.

After a second, he reaches out, brushing his fingers along her cheek. He frowns as she leans away from his touch, pulling back slightly. He then reaches out and pulls her to him, nuzzling her neck. He starts purring after she sighs and gently pats the back of his head.

Anarosa glances away from the Ink Demon affectionately nuzzling her neck and shoulder, just staring at the wall watching the shadows flicker from candles placed sporadically around the room. She just hopes Henry's okay...

Bendy, as if sensing her mind wondering, pulls back and stares at her. She looks back at him, raising an eyebrow. He tilts his head, then stands up, making the girl stumble onto her feet as well. She stares at him in confusion as he grabs her other hand, pulling her along in a few clumsy circles.

"Bendy, what are you doing?" Anarosa asks, confusion clear in her voice. But there's also a hint of amusement as well. He just purrs once more, Anarosa finally getting it after he twirls her. He's... trying to _dance_ with her. The thought is just extremely funny to her, the girl barely able to hold back a snort of amusement and definitely unable to hide the smile crawling on her face.

She doesn't understand how this demon can be so menacing and cruel at one time, then... like _this_ in another, trying to dance with a girl he barely knows and affectionately nuzzling her like a puppy only a few minutes before. Well, maybe she does understand... but.....

But she still guesses it must be more of his cartoon self shining through. Mary must have brought that out..

It's sad this is what became of the cute little cartoon character. Twisted and corrupted into an almost unrecognizable shell of what he was.

She will admit, she doesn't really know his cartoon self. But with the little snippets she was able to gather, he seemed like a sweet character. A little mischievous, but overall harmless. And to see him become like _this_. It's sad.

Bendy twirls her again, beaming proudly at the little snort she lets out. He dips her once, then releases her after another nuzzle. Anarosa smiles and shakes her head a bit, taking a step away from the ink demon. Though he still seems pleased with himself.

Anarosa turns towards the artwork on the wall, getting another glance at it.

"Did you draw these?" She asks uncertainly. Bendy nods, stepping up to hug her from behind. He only takes a short glance at the portraits before dipping his head down to nuzzle the back of her neck and shoulder blades. Anarosa shivers a bit from the contact, but lets him be, knowing it be a losing battle to complain.

As long as he's focusing on her instead of the others, everything should be fine anyway. 

It's fine.

It's fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're almost done! Two more chapters to go!


	19. Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter Five

_Bendy grins, looking down at the black haired woman sitting in his lap. A book rests on her lap, ruby lips parting and forming the words on the pages as her green eyes scan them. He sits on the floor with her, her feet resting in front of them, freed from her heels that are sitting off to the side._

_The woman's inky black hair falls around her shoulders, framing her pretty features perfectly. The skirt of her black dress folds over both her legs and Bendy's, creating a sort of blanket over their laps. Her body is warm against his, Bendy reveling in it. His arms are tightly wrapped around her, almost caging her against him. But she knows, when she needs to go, he'll let her, no matter how reluctant it is._

_The lights on ahead of them illuminate the room just enough to where she can read, but not enough where there's not any dark shadows for the ink demon to partially hide in. A gramophone rests on one of the couches in the room, a tune playing out of it in an endless loop. Pictures hang on the walls, some of the woman and some of the ink demon. Some of flowers, some of scenery, some of other workers in the studio. Some look like the could be ripped straight out of the cartoon the studio produces. There's some paper on the floor, ink wells and pens resting beside them, unfinished drawings scratched onto the pages._

_All in all, it's very peaceful. The kind you never want to leave or to end._

_Bendy purrs, nuzzling the back of the woman's neck through her hair. Her words pause, taking a second to listen to the demon's content purring before a chuckle escapes her lips._

_"Bendy, you're purring again," she teases lightly. The ink demon doesn't respond, just nuzzling her again. "You're like a cat, you know. A big, inky cat."_

_Bendy grins at her as she turns herself around enough to look at him. She reaches her arms up, placing them on either side of the demon's head._

_"You're such a strange thing," she giggles, tilting his head side to side. Bendy's grin widens at her words, said with such fondness in her tone. He knocks her onto the floor, nuzzling her neck again which just turns her giggling into full on laughter. "Alright! Alright! Down boy, down."_

_Bendy chuckles, turning to just lay on top of her. She just shakes her head, petting the demon's._

_"Silly little demon. Whatever will I do with you?" She mumbles, unable to keep the smile from her face._

_" ~~Mary~~! Lets go, your break ended twenty minutes ago!" Sammy Laurence calls, banging on the door. She sighs, hand pausing at Bendy's deep growl and his arm circling her tighter. _

_"I'll be out in a second, Laurence," she calls, attempting to sit up but it proves impossible with the demon clinging to her like this._

_"You better, Drawl," Sammy replies, the two hearing his footsteps fade down the hall._

_"Bendy," she frowns when the ink demon's growls don't cease. "You know Sammy would never hurt me. He's just stressed. And I should have been keeping a better eye on the time. There's no reason for that now."_

_Bendy grumbles unintelligibly, nuzzling the woman again. She sighs, a light smile lighting her lips._

_"Bendy," she sings, lifting the ink demon's head up once more. Bendy almost instantly relaxes once more, looking back at her. "Come on. I need to get up. It appears you're working on something as well."_

_"Are you coming back?" Bendy then asks._

_"Of course," she replies. "I'll see you later today. Before I head home for the night."_

_Bendy purrs, nuzzling the woman's shoulder, not really wanting to let her go. He feels her pet his head and press her soft lips to his forehead._

_"Come on Bendy. I need to go before Sammy comes storming back," she sighs. Bendy grumbles a whine, but releases the woman from his clutches and letting her get up. She stands and brushes herself off, sending a smile to the ink demon. "Don't worry Bendy, I'll see you later today. I love you, dear."_

_Bendy purrs, giving her one last nuzzle before she's walking out the door again._

_……_

_"Don't be working yourself too much Tom." He can hear her voice. "Joey's an idiot, a stubborn one at that. You boys at Gent are doing your best, which is pretty damn good already."_

_"I'll say. Well, I've better get back to work before Mr. Drew comes bargin' in," a rougher voice grumbles._

_"Oh, don't you worry. I know how to handle Mr. Joey Drew, just fine," she replies, a light tone in her voice. The other voice lets out a laugh, then footsteps are walking away. He can hear her lighter footsteps walking another way, following the sound through the pipes installed into the walls._

_"Oh, hello, Mrs. Drawl," what is undoubtedly Henry's voice speaks._

_"Henry, I've told you to just call me, M̵̨͉̩͙͍͙̝̀͆͘͘̕a̷̞̟̘̝̼͆́͊̿̏͠-̷͖̳̳̓̃̇a̴̗̲̼͚͆̒͒͋̋͘ͅ-̵̤͕̭͓͚͇͕͒͑̒̇͘ͅA̴̯̞͚̘͇͖̓n̶̬͓͙̔̏͛̋̎ą̴͔̦͇͚͉̼̺̓͑̈́͘͘͝-̶̼̩̻̗͕̹͠ͅͅǎ̷̦̼͕̫̒͛̏͘-Mary," her voice replies, undeniable fondness in her tone. Bendy looks towards the two, finding her standing beside Henry's work desk, smiling down at the man._

_"What brings you here, M̸̯̊̇̌̌̃̓͝ä̴̢͚̣̼̦̰̜͈́̑̓̎̊͝r̶̡͉̮͔̃̽y̶͍̪̓̋̂- Anarosa?" Henry asks, smiling back at her._

_"Sammy let me leave, so I'm just wondering for a bit," she replies._

_"I see," Henry nods. She leans over a bit, looking down at what Henry's working on. She soon spares herself the position, moving over to stand beside the man._

_"What episode is this?" She asks. She leans over onto the man as he retells what the episode he's working on is about. The ink demon doesn't bother to pay attention, more focused on the woman instead. He doesn't know the name of the feeling, but he knows he doesn't like the fondness in her voice when speaking to him and the closeness of the two. He cant stop the growl from his throat._

_He doesn't know the feeling, and he doesn't like it._

_……_

_"Oh Bendy. You silly, silly thing," she giggles, nuzzling the side of the ink demon's head as he holds her possessively. "You know I love you."_

_Bendy grumbles, glaring at the two other toons now brought to life. They lay asleep on the other side of the room, currently unaware of his scathing looks. First her coworkers, now these two._

_"Bendy," she smiles, pulling the ink demon to look back at her. "I love you. Nothing's going to change that, you silly demon."_

_Bendy grumbles unintelligibly, nuzzling her neck again to hide his face. She smiles gently, petting the back of his head softly._

_"Bendy," she sighs, tilting her head down enough to press her lips to his head. "I promise. I'll never leave you. You don't have to worry about that. My silly little dancing demon."_

_Bendy looks up at her again, a content purr rumbling from his throat._

_"Wont you smile for me?" She asks, placing a hand on either side of his head again. Bendy smiles, just as she asked. She smiles right back at him._

_"Anarosa," he purrs. "I love you."_

_"I love you too, Bendy," she smiles._

_……_

_Bendy screams. He screams and rips a drawing right off the wall. He tears the paper right apart, doing the same to another and another and another. Until almost all of the drawing are ripped up and scattered on the ground. He slams a fist into the wall a couple of times until there's a good sized hole surrounded by splatters of ink. He then sinks to his knees, looking back on one of the few drawings left on the wall._

_And he begins to cry at the sight._

_She's been gone for so long. He cant even tell how long it's been. Days, weeks, months... years... But it's been too long. Joey's said she's never coming back. She left and she's left for good. But he cant be right. She has to come back. She promised. She promised she would. She promised she'd never leave. She promised._

_She said she loved him._

_She has to come back. She has to..._

Bendy looks up, eyes gazing to the drawings on the wall. The inky hand print dragging down beside it. He eyes then turn towards one of the couches. She lays on it, arm supporting her head. The skirt of her dress blankets her thighs, but he can still see a peak of the garter belt around one of them. Her glittering green eyes are covered by her eyelids, inky black hair spread out on the couch.

He hand drops from the drawings, shuffling over to the couch and girl. He drops down beside it, reaching out a hand and gently resting it on the girl's cheek. It's not as warm as it should be...

His fingers curl, catching some of her hair. He can feel himself trembling, leaning his head down to rest against her. His touch leaving black marks against her almost white skin.

_Gone. Never coming back. **Dead**. She's gone. She's never coming back. She left. She left without you. She's dead. Gone forever. You're never going to hear her voice again. Never feel her. **You're never going to see her again**._

"Hmmn. Bendy?"

Bendy looks up again. Anarosa is blinking blearily at him, only lifting her head enough to look at him. She yawns, bringing a hand up to rub one of her eyes.

"Is something wrong, Bendy?" She asks after the ink demon only stares at her.

"No. Nothing's wrong," Bendy replies, pushing himself up to lay on the couch with her. She hums, laying her head back down as he practically lays himself on top of her.

"You're a weird demon, Bendy," Anarosa mumbles. Bendy purrs at her comment, nuzzling the side of her head affectionately. Anarosa grumbles something, turning her head more into her elbow, but settles again soon enough to Bendy's continuous purring.

He clings to her back like ivy, one leg and arm over her. His face is buried into her hair, hands gripping onto her tightly. Anarosa shifts a bit, making herself more comfy and simultaneously letting Bendy cling to her even tighter. He lets out a content grumble, nuzzling her head once again.

_She's here. She's back. She's returned. She's alive. Alive and well and **here**. She's here. She's here. She's here. She's safe. She can sing and talk and dance just like before. Her green eyes still glitter and shine. She's still as beautiful as ever. **She's still here**. _

"Bendy are you sure everything's okay?" Anarosa mumbles, not bothering to open her eyes. "I can feel you shaking."

"I'm fine, My Angel," Bendy rumbles, nuzzling the back of her head more. She sighs, opening one eye half way as she turns her head to look at him. Bendy purrs, turning his nuzzling to her cheek. She stares at him for a few minutes, then yawns and curls back into her comfy position.

"Whatever you say, Bendy," she replies, turning herself enough to be able to hug the demon like a pillow. Bendy pauses at this, then starts purring again as his grin widens even more.

_She's here. She's safe. He's holding her. She's with him again. She's **here**. With **him** again. _

_**And he's going to make sure she never leaves again.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a glitch text generator.... I kinda like it. 
> 
> Second to last chapter! The last chapter will be up in a little bit!


	20. Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter Five

" _A roaring fire overtook the grand estate on the lonely hill, the entire mansion engulfed with the hungry flames. The fire reaches heavenward, licking the sky as it takes over every room and the surroundings. The anger of the flames is the only thing to be heard on the quiet night, everything else oddly silent. Except for one room_ ," Anarosa reads, leaning back into Bendy as he hugs her tightly.

Having spotted the book she pulled out while digging through her bag, Bendy asked her to read it to him. Anarosa obliged, not seeing the harm to it. The ink demon sat her on his lap and she set the book on hers, reading through it.

The book is strange to the demon, the words a bit foreign in places. But he's not paying too much attention to the story anymore anyway.

By the time Anarosa is finished with the story, Bendy is contentedly purring with his head resting on the top of hers. She sets the book aside, glancing down at his arms wrapped around her stomach, basically caging her against him.

"Are you planning to let go anytime soon?" She asks.

"Nope."

She simply sighs and pulls out her sketchbook and pencils. Looks like she's stuck for a while. Not that it's new.

"Did Mary read to you a lot?" Anarosa asks after a few more minutes. Bendy purrs and she takes that as a yes. "What did she read?"

"Those," Bendy replies, pointing to the children's books on the ground. There's a couple of novels as well, but they're mostly children's.

"Really?" Anarosa asks, looking up at the demon once more. He nods, Anarosa blinking with a hum. "Why children's books?"

Bendy shrugs, Anarosa leaving it at that.

Though Mary did mention in that log that Bendy reminded her of a child. Maybe that's why, she saw him as a child. Somehow that makes her feel a bit uneasy.

But well, he certainly isn't much of a child now.

……

The two lay on the floorboards, Anarosa working with one of the ink wells. Bendy grins as he watches her, having been trying to teach her how to use it. She has a concentrated look as she works on figuring out how to use the pen for the first time. She hasn't quite gotten the hang of it yet, but she's trying hard. It's pretty... adorable.

She's also made a little bit of a mess of herself, ink staining her hands once more. But that's besides the point.

She glances up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to draw?"

"Watching you is more entertaining."

"You're still a strange demon."

Bendy chuckles, glancing down at the mess of lines on Anarosa's paper. The little shapes and scribbles she's made to get a feel for the pen.

"I think I've worked with something like this pen before," Anarosa murmurs, looking back towards her paper. "It's kind of familiar to me. In a way. Those were probably color though. Maybe watercolor...? Are those a thing? Hmmm... I don't remember."

Bendy looks back up at her, humming in response. He's really not sure what exactly she's talking about, but he does like listening to her talk so he doesn't particularly care either.

After a few minutes more, Anarosa sits up, stretching her back and arms out. She was able to lay like that longer than usual though. She glances around the room once more before looking back at the demon still laying on the ground. He tilts his head slightly at her, grin widening.

She stands once again, walking over to her bag. She looks back at Bendy as he perks up, looking to the side, his grin slackening.

"What's the matter?" Anarosa asks, raising an eyebrow. Bendy doesn't say anything to her, but growls under his breath. She tilts her head. "Bendy?"

"Henry," Bendy growls, slowly getting up once more. Anarosa quickly moves over to him, grabbing ahold of one of his hands. Bendy looks back at her.

"Hey, don't worry what he's doing," she smiles. "He's just a crazy old man. What harm can he really do?"

A lot, apparently. Surprisingly spry for his age. But Bendy doesn't need to know that.

The demon stares at her for a few minutes, head tilted. But then he turns and hugs her, grumbling something she can't make out. Anarosa just sighs quietly in relief, wrapping her arms around him as well.

……

Coming out of the hallway, Henry, Alice, and Tom find a large open room with an ink river separating them from the door. A large nozzle in the front spills ink.

"Wow! I've never seen this before!" Alice gasps. She walks up to the ink river, glancing around. "I don't see any way around... nothing to build a raft with."

"We'll have to wade across," Henry says.

"We can't... we're not like you, Henry. If we go in there, well... …a drop of water in the ocean is rarely seen again," Alice replies, walking back up to the old man.

"Then I guess it's all up to me... …and I don't even know what I'm doing here," Henry sighs. "I don't even know why this is all happening to me."

"You're here for a reason, Henry. There's always a reason!" Alice encourages. "Even when you can't understand it. It's time... …set us free!"

Alice walks to the side, Tom following her to the edge of the river. Tom gives a nod to Henry, both watching as he takes a step into the pit and begins to wade across.

"They could've at least given me a weapon."

Henry climbs out of the ink pit, coming through a hallway to find little cubbies of ink with bodies in them. He looks into one seeing, "I still remember my name" written on the back wall with a inky handprints below it. Then he finds a couple of lost ones and even a Boris being made.

He shakes his head and moves on, looking around again. He finds a lever and pulls it.

……

Anarosa looks up as Bendy stops moving, almost making her stumble. Bendy had pulled her into another dance, much to her amusement. It was actually quite nice, but then he just stops to look towards the wall again.

"Bendy?" She asks. Bendy growls, letting her go. She keeps ahold of one of his hands, which brings his attention back to her after a tug. "Bendy, what's the matter?"

"Stay here," Bendy orders, pulling his hand out of her grip. He picks her up and sets her on the couch.

"Wha- Bendy?" Anarosa asks, but he's already gone through a wall. She sighs, dropping her head into her hand. "Oh no."

She takes a breath and walks up to the wall, putting a hand on it and moving through the puddles again. She's got to find Bendy and/or Henry.

"Sorry Bendy."

……

Henry walks up to a strange throne at the end of the hall. It sits on a pile of ink, projectors stuck into the black substance. They play the Bendy cartoons onto screens up all over the place. A recorder sits at the foot of the throne, a reel leaning against the arm. There's a reel player right next to the throne.

Henry walks up slowly and presses play on the recording, looking up to the screens as Joey talks.

"It's simply awe-inspiring what one can accomplish with their own hands. A lump of clay can turn to meaning... if you strangle it with enough enthusiasm.

"Look what we've built! We created life itself, Henry! Not just on the silver screen, but in the heart of those we entertained with our fancy moving pictures.

"But.. when the tickets stopped selling... when the next big thing came along... …only the monsters remained... shadows of the past.

"But you can save them, Henry! You can peel it all away! You see, there's only one thing Bendy has never known: He was there for his beginning... ..but he's never seen:"

Henry looks back at the reel on the chair, picking it up and flipping it over.

"The end," Henry says along with the tape recording. He jerks his head up when he hears a growl. He finds Bendy standing right there behind the throne. Henry's eyes widen as Bendy's hands starts to grow and he disappears behind the chair for a second. He backs up as Bendy grabs the sides of the chair and pulls himself over, looking nothing like he did before. Bendy growls at Henry, teeth sharp and arms longer than his body.

He then raises a hand and smacks Henry away.

……

"Where are they?" Anarosa mumbles with a sigh. She perks up a bit as she hears a growlish screech. She runs in that direction, coming out in a nearly pitch black room with four broken pillars shooting out ink. She glances around, spotting a light that leads to a hallway.

She runs through the hallway, coming out to a room with a throne on a pile of ink in it. She glances at the screens playing the Bendy cartoon, but the most pressing thing is Bendy.

Anarosa give a pause, looking over the ink demon in shock. But she quickly gets over it at the sight of him holding Henry, who's starting to look very blue.

"Bendy! Put him down!" Anarosa calls, making both of them look at her.

"Anarosa," Henry chokes. Bendy just growls.

"Bendy, please," she pleads. "Put him down. Let Henry go."

Bendy growls again, staring at her.

"I won't stay if you don't let him go. Please, Bendy. Put him down," Anarosa warns.

"Anarosa, no," Henry chokes. Bendy stares at her for a few more seconds, then looks at the man in his grasp. He reluctantly lets Henry go, turning to the girl again. He reaches a hand for her, Anarosa placing hers on his. She looks back, seeing Henry push the end reel into the player.

Bendy looks up at the screens change, "The End" cards filling up the screen. He screeches, turning away from the screen, only for it to pop up on the other screens as well. He stumbles back, then turns to Anarosa once again. He reaches out to her, she takes a step towards him. She hugs him as he disappears.

She's then being blinded by a bright light.

……

Anarosa looks at the note in her hand. It's addressed to her grandfather, from someone named Joey Drew. He had thrown it in the trash, but she found it when visiting. She doesn't know who Joey is, but an old animation studio? That sounds interesting. And a good photo opportunity.

She walks up to an old studio, her emerald green eyes staring up at the old studio in shambles. This place looks like it hasn't been looked at in years. But, somehow, does seem a little bit familiar. In a way.

She walks up to the door and tries it. She frowns, humming a bit in disappointment at finding the door locked. She sighs and starts to turn around, but hears a creak. She turns back to the portal, trying the door again. It pops open, the woman furrowing her brows. She then walks in, taking a look around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! It's been a fun time and I still love Bendy and the Ink Machine. 
> 
> Looking back on some chapters, and especially this chapter actually, I'm not completely satisfied with it. So I may go back and rewrite them. There'd be some big changes, so let me know if that's something you'd be interested. But it'd probably be after Bendy and the Dark Revival is released.
> 
> I might do a Bendy and the Dark Revival story too, but that really depends on the what the game is about. I'm excited for it's release and I can't wait. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! If you like Undertale, I'm working on two stories for that. So if you'd like to see more from me, you can check those out! 
> 
> Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed this fic! I hope you have a lovely day/night! Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go!  
> If you want to chat, ask questions, or see artwork I've done, you can come check out my tumblr! It's mostly Undertale stuff right now, but I've got a few drawings of Anarosa up!  
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night!


End file.
